Naruto Prompt Book-Requests Closed
by Capricornkitty1975
Summary: Sooo, I was told to try a prompt book, that way if I don't have time to put a chapter up, I can put up something of only a few hundred words. So, I figured I'd try it. I'm not really popular on here, so I don't know if this will work or not, as I don't have a big following, but I'm willing to try. I will have a Prompt book for YGO & one for Naruto
1. Rules of the Prompts

1\. You need to give me a ship with the characters names...ie kaka/naru, yami/yugi etc. That way there is no confusion as to which characters you want

2\. I don't care if the ship is a crossover, as long as it is just from narutoshippuden or yu-gi-oh DM.

3\. I need a prompt...it can be one word, a phrase, or a sentence.

4\. I don't do threesome ships, sorry.

5\. I can write yuri, yaoi, or hentai.

6\. Please specify if you want a lemon or not. (I can do either, but I want to be able to change the rating if people want lemons.

7\. Please specify the general genre you want (ie romance, angst, tragedy, etc).

8\. Any questions, leave in the comments and I'll respond. I usually get on here at least once a day...but I may not be able to write every day.

Examples:

oro/sakura: jealousy (no lemon, romance)

seto/joey: dog suit as a joke (no lemon, comedy)

ino/saku: "The sunset has nothing on you." (lemon, tragedy)


	2. Chicken Soup for the Fox--Kakanaru, Teen

Naruto rolled over. His head hurt, he had chills, he could not get warm, he could not get cool, he hurt all over, and he was just…miserable. Hearing the knock on his door, he covered his head with the covers. He didn't want to be bothered. Suddenly, the covers were ripped off him, with a "Naruto, we were supposed to…Naruto?" Naruto opened his eyes to see Kakashi standing over him.

"Hey Sensei." Naruto mumbled.

Kakashi put a cool hand to Naruto's burning hot forehead. "You are burning up!" he noted. Grabbing the covers, he pulled them back up, tucking Naruto in. "Have you eaten yet?" Naruto just shook his head no. "You must be sick…it's almost two in the afternoon and you haven't eaten? Just lay there, Naruto." Naruto did not have the will to fight, he felt like crap. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

Much too soon, he was being gently woken awake. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw that Kakashi was there with a bowl. "Sit up, Naruto." Kakashi commanded.

Naruto just lay there, whining. "I don't wanna."

Kakashi sighed. "Well, if you don't want to, that's fine." As Kakashi was sitting down the bowl, Naruto grinned. "However…" the silverette put his hands together, "a thousand years of death is your alternative." Kakashi said with a straight face.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Naruto grumbled, sitting up.

"Wise decision." Kakashi said as he propped a pillow up behind Naruto. Spooning some of the soup out of the bowl, he offered it to Naruto.

"I can eat on my own y'know…" Naruto grumbled, but accepted the soup that was fed to him.

"Yes, but you haven't eaten in a while, and I want to make sure you eat and don't spill. This is my special chicken noodle soup. It speeds recovery." Kakashi explained.

The explosion of flavors on Naruto's tongue was exhilarating. "Wow, Kakashi-sensei, this is really good!" He eagerly ate it as quickly as it was given to him. When finished, he yawned as Kakashi helped him lay back down.

"Now, Naruto, go to sleep." Kakashi left the room with the empty bowl, coming back with another bowl. Naruto eyed that bowl suspiciously. Kakashi pulled a rag out of it, wringing it and placing it on Naruto's forehead after feeling that the fox's forehead was still hot. Sighing, Naruto was oddly comfortable while he was in pain and didn't feel well, eventually falling asleep.

Naruto woke up with Kakashi sleeping, slumped over in a chair. Stretching, Naruto felt back to normal. Hearing Kakashi snore, which he knew was a tell that the copy nin was in a deep sleep, he got up quietly. He was going to see what was under the mask. Quietly, he tiptoed over to the sleeping Jonin. Slipping two fingers gently under the mask, he started to tug down on it when his wrist was immobilized as a stormy gray eye stared at him.

"Mr. Uzumaki, what do you think you are doing?" Kakashi asked, not sounding at all surprised.

"Uh…sleep walking?" Naruto grinned lopsidedly.

Kakashi gave a very unimpressed look to Naruto. "Nice try. Well, you seem to be feeling better, so I'll be on my way." Getting up, Kakashi stretched and walked to the door, Naruto following him.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei…can I ask you a question?" Naruto followed Kakashi to the door.

"Sure, Naruto…what is it?" Kakashi stopped, turning around.

"Why did you take care of me and spend the night? It was probably just a bug or something?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, Naruto…you really shouldn't get sick…your chakra reserves are quite extraordinary, and Kurama's chakra should keep you healthy. So, when you were ill, I was … worried." Kakashi stated simply.

"You were worried? About me?" Naruto grinned like a silly little kid.

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Of course I was. I just told you that." Kakashi responded.

"Because you like me." Naruto piped up.

Kakashi rolled his eye. "You are my student, of course I like you."

"But you _like me_ , like me." Naruto grinned.

"I'm not having any part of this conversation." Kakashi said, crossing his arms. "I'm glad you are feeling better, now if you will excuse –"

"You didn't go see Sasuke when he had the flu two months ago." Naruto reminded Kakashi.

"No, because Sasuke would have cut off my arm if he woke up and I was standing there." Kakashi retorted.

"And you didn't go see Sakura when she broke her arm." Naruto reminded him.

"She sprained her wrist, and was at practice the next morning." Kakashi said in a very unimpressed voice.

"Just admit it…you li—" Naruto didn't get to finish what he had to say, since Kakashi could only think of one way to shut him up. Pulling down his mask, he claimed Naruto's lips, kissing him deeply. Pulling back afterwards, Naruto stood there, in shock. Slipping his mask back up, Kakashi walked out.

Okay, maybe he did like Naruto more than a student…at least a little bit. After all, he didn't make his chicken noodle soup for just anyone.


	3. My Hokage--TKakaNaru, Teen, No Lemon

It was not obvious at first. Naruto was on a mission. Naruto already had plans with Kiba, or Sasuke, since he was back, finally. Naruto was tired. Naruto had important Hokage business… But, after the fifth time Kakashi had invited Naruto to Ichiraku's, saying it was his treat, and Naruto had "plans"…well, Kakashi was curious. And, if he had to admit it to himself, concerned. He was worried that Naruto may be reverting to his childhood. Could the villagers have turned their backs on him again? Kakashi hadn't seen any evidence of this, but Kakashi didn't follow Naruto twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Did the divorce take that much of a toll on him? Yes, Hinata and Naruto's divorce had been finalized six months ago, but that was not that long, really…it seemed that Hinata's fascination with Naruto wore off when he actually paid attention to her.

Kakashi sat, reading his worn copy of Icha Icha, waiting for Naruto to come home. He would feel bad about breaking into Naruto's apartment, but the concern he had for the blonde was greater than the concern for the boy…no, the man's…wrath. Kakashi sat, thinking back through the dregs of his memory bank.

He had watched Naruto grow from a knuckleheaded youth into a strong, wonderful man. There had been several times when Kakashi had worried that Naruto might not make it to adulthood, between the villagers, the fox, and Naruto's own brashness. Yet, Naruto had persevered. He had defied the odds and fulfilled his dream of becoming Hokage. Kakashi had to admit he was proud of him…yet, there was something else. Kakashi hadn't admitted it to himself, ever. However, sitting in the dark room, he knew…he loved Naruto. He could admit it to himself, now. Now that it was safe, with no blue eyes staring at him. With nothing but darkness enveloping him. No matter how wrong it was, no matter how much older he was, no matter that Naruto was a former student…Kakashi loved him. It was why he was so concerned with the blonde's condition. It was why he was going to find out how Naruto was.

Hearing the door unlock, Kakashi put his prized possession up in his pouch. Seeing the blonde come in, bags under his eyes, shoulders slumped, Kakashi wanted nothing more than to grab the Hokage and hug him. But he could not. Naruto plodded to the kitchen, turning on a light, and putting some water on to boil.

"Really, Naruto? The instant stuff, when I have been telling you I'd treat you to Ichiraku's?" Kakashi asked, coming out of the shadows. "Doesn't seem fitting of a Hokage." He teased.

Naruto looked up, blue eyes tired, but not showing surprise. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Do you have a reason for breaking and entering?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm worried about my Hokage." Kakashi responded simply, slipping his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't grab the blonde. _He was gorgeous._ Swallowing hard, Kakashi stared, unimpressed, at Naruto, thankful for the mask to hide his face.

"Heh. I'm fine." Naruto said, the smile not reaching his eyes.

"So, Naruto…why have you been avoiding me?" Kakashi asked, straight to the point.

"What? I…I haven't been avoiding you." Naruto said, his blue eyes sliding away from Kakashi.

"Really? So five times of going to Ichiraku's, my treat, doesn't qualify for avoiding me?" He asked. "Naruto…you can talk to me. Is the divorce taking its toll?" The copy nin stared at Naruto with sad eyes.

Naruto frowned. "You're not giving up, are you?" he asked, pulling the water out and grabbing two tea bags instead, pulling down two cups as Kakashi shook his head no. Putting a bag in each, he poured the boiling water over the bag, pulling out some sugar and honey. Sitting it on the table, he motioned for Kakashi to sit. Sitting, Kakashi took a cup, putting nothing in it to sweeten it as Naruto put three cubes of sugar in it as well as a teaspoon of honey.

Kakashi sat down, looking expectantly up at Naruto. "I thought I knew what I wanted to do with my life, Kakashi-sensei." Looking into his tea, Naruto sighed. "But…it wasn't what I thought. Hokage, marriage, all of it." Naruto shrugged, drinking some tea.

"You and Hinata looked happy together." Kakashi noted.

"Heh, yea. She was…I…I wasn't, though." Naruto kept staring at his tea.

"Really?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "The story going around is that Lady Hinata wasn't as interested in you as the _idea_ of you. "

"I know what the official reports say…but the official reports are a lie." Naruto whispered. Looking up, his blue eyes shown with chastisement. "You know that as well as anyone, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said nothing, raising an eyebrow. Sighing, Naruto continued. "I tried, I really did. I did what I thought was right…what I thought I was supposed to do. But…I couldn't move past my feelings."

Kakashi chuckled. "You always did have that problem."

Naruto laughed ruefully. "Yea. This problem is bigger than I can handle, I think."

Kakashi patted Naruto's hand. "Please, Naruto, let me help you."

"You can't. But thanks." He said ruefully.

"Why?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Because, I am in love with someone…someone who doesn't love me." Naruto said glumly, staring at his cup again.

Kakashi felt his heart lodge in his throat. Blinking a couple times, Kakashi cleared his throat. "How do you know she doesn't love you?" Kakashi asked gently.

Naruto laughed bitterly again. "Because he loves a ghost." Naruto whispered.

Kakashi blinked again. "Y…you're bisexual?" He asked in shock. Naruto chuckled.

"Yea. Like you couldn't figure that out with my jutsu?" He rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you're really dense, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi stiffened in indignation. "Hey…"

"It's you, idiot. I'm in love with _you…_ but you're in love with Obito." Naruto closed his eyes, rubbing the palm of his hand across them. "Now that I've bared my soul to you, would you please j…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as he felt soft lips pressed on his. Opening his eyes, he saw Kakashi…all of Kakashi, the mask pooled at his neck, kissing him. Pulling back, there was a tinge of fear in the older man's eye.

"Naruto, you knucklehead…I've been in love with you for years." Kakashi said a smile on his face.

"B…but what about Obito?" Naruto said, confusion wrinkling his brow.

"I loved Obito…as a brother…but I'm _in_ love with you, my Hokage." Leaning down, he kissed those lips he had been dreaming of again. Having no reaction form Naruto, he pulled back. Tentatively, "I…if you'll have me."

Naruto's face broke into a smile. "Definitely. But…" Pulling away, he looked at Kakashi. "I'm not _your_ Hokage…I am the Leaf's Hokage."

Kakashi smirked. "Hn…maybe…but you'll always be _My_ Hokage, first and foremost." Kakashi claimed his lips again. Smiling, Naruto thought that did not sound so bad. He didn't mind being Kakashi's. Not at all.


	4. You'll Never Be Alone--SasuNaru, Teen

Walking back, Sakura looked at Sasuke. It did not seem like it should have been this easy. _He is gorgeous…as always_. Blushing, she turned her attention back to the road.

Sasuke walked, Sai on his left, Naruto on his right, Sakura and Yamato behind. Glancing over at Naruto, he frowned. _That damn promise_.

Naruto just walked blue eyes on the road ahead. He had did what he promised. He had brought Sasuke back to the Leaf Village. He had upheld his Ninja Way…he had fulfilled his promise. It would be good to hopefully reassemble Team 7. Stepping inside the gate, Lady Tsunade stopped him. "Naruto, a word."

Nodding, Naruto followed her, as did Yamato with Sasuke in tow. Sai and Sakura headed off to their apartments. Following Tsunade, Naruto was silent. He was tired, and he was confused. He was happy that Sasuke was back…but he was still a little unsettled. It just seemed _too_ easy. Tsunade sat down at the desk. "So, explain."

Naruto debriefed Tsunade, Sasuke standing on the side, Yamato carefully watching Sasuke for furtive movements. After the debriefing, Tsunade ordered that Sasuke be released to observation. "But, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto started, but a glare cut him off.

"I'm sure…" she started, but Sasuke spoke up.

"Dobe, it makes sense. I am a rogue ninja. Even though I came back, willingly, they don't know if I came back with ill intentions." Sasuke nodded to Lady Tsunade. "Where?"

"Captain Yamato will take you where you need to go." Lady Tsunade said in dismissal.

()()()

Naruto didn't see Sasuke for a week after that. Healing up, he visited with Kakashi-sensei in the hospital. Coming up to the door, he overheard talking.

"You have to stop putting yourself through such exertions. You're going to kill yourself." That was Iruka-sensei's voice.

"Iruka, you are just worrying for nothing. The Leaf is the most important thing, you know that." Kakashi-sensei responded.

"I see…" Iruka's voice had turned cold.

Kakashi sighed heavily. "Baka, you are part of the Leaf. If I don't protect the Leaf, I don't protect you." His voice was a bit raw. Peeking in, Naruto saw Iruka leaning over Kakashi, the two were… _kissing?!_ Naruto's jaw dropped. He didn't know that Iruka swung that way. Moreover, he didn't know Kakashi swung at all. Backing up, he decided he would check on Kakashi…later.

Walking over to the imprisonment area, he decided he would check on Sasuke. Seeing Yamato there, Naruto waved. "Hey Captain Yamato…how is it going?"

"Hey, Naruto. It is going well. Sasuke's in there, cell four. If things go as progressed, Sasuke will be released in a couple days." Nodding, Naruto went into the building. Sasuke was sitting on the bed. Looking up when Naruto entered, Sasuke just looked up.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, eyes the same, hard onyx.

"Teme." Naruto replied. Leaning on the bars, his hand gripped one on each side of his face. "Why aren't you fighting this? This is disgusting…they shouldn't be treating you like this!" The blonde growled, his eyes angry.

"I'll be out in a few days. The Leaf's security is of the utmost importance to Lady Tsunade. You should understand that." Sasuke said, impassively.

Naruto frowned. Saying nothing, he stared at Sasuke. Finally, "Itachi's not dead, is he?"

Sasuke glowered. "No. But he will be eventually."

Naruto looked confused. "I thought killing Itachi was your driving force…if he isn't dead, then why did you come back?"

Sasuke sighed. "I gave my word to you."

"You did?" Naruto's face was confused, his nose scrunched up.

"Yes, Dobe, I did." Sasuke got up, coming over to the bars.

"What did you promise me?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, his breath picking up slightly at the close proximity of Sasuke.

"Remember that day after the bell training? When you came back to your apartment all alone?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea..." Naruto frowned at the memory. He had been assaulted by a couple of the villagers, insults and bottles hurled, and was bleeding. Sasuke had met him at his apartment and tended to his wounds.

"Well, I promised that you'll never be alone as long as I'm alive. Remember?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes clouded as he thought back. "Oh, yea…I remember." Naruto said. As Sasuke tucked him into bed, exhaustion nipping at his consciousness, he remembered Sasuke whispering something like that to him. Focusing back on the present, he frowned. "But I wasn't alone. Sakura was with me…and so was Sai and Captain Yamato." He frowned.

"Dobe, I'm not talking about friends. I'm talking about where your heart lives. Loving someone…and being loved by them." Sasuke whispered, face close to Naruto's.

"L…loving someone?" Naruto asked quietly, staring up into those onyx eyes.

"Yes." Sasuke said, lips inches from Naruto's. "Otherwise, why go through all this trouble to find me?"

"And being loved by them?" he whispered, eyes dark.

"Yes. Otherwise, why would I drop my lifelong quest?" Leaning over, he kissed Naruto gently. Gasping in surprise, Naruto pulled back. Onyx stared at cerulean, a tinge of fear in them.

"We'll find him…together." Naruto whispered, leaning up and kissing Sasuke again. Pulling back, the blonde stared at the raven-haired man, "You'll never be alone, either." Wrapping his hands over Sasuke's who was holding bars, he kissed him again.

Yamato smiled, filling out the papers, authorizing the release of the Uchiha.


	5. The Switch--NaruIno, Mature, Lemon

**A/N: from a guest: naruino or narukarin(your choice): "what if they swapped bodies?" (lemon, romance/comedy)**

"What the hell is this?" Blue eyes glared out from under bushy blonde hair. As the blonde looked down, a frown was on his face. "Oh, HELL no! I look horrible in orange!"

"Well….helllloooooo..." the blonde woman said as she gripped her breasts, squeezing approvingly.

"Naruto!" The male yelled, as the female looked up. "Quit feeling me up!"

The woman shrugged a goofy grin on her face. "Sorry, Ino…I just…well, I don't see how you all do it."

The male crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "What fucked up jutsu did you use, Naruto!"

"Uh…." The female blushed. "I was trying a new jutsu…I…uh; I guess we switched bodies, Ino."

"Great, just great!" "Naruto" said, flipping his hands in the air. "Just what I want…to be in a knuckle head's body!" Stomping away, "Naruto" huffed, flopping down on a log. "I don't know why I got stuck on this mission with you anyways!"

"Ino" walked up, sitting down by "Naruto." "Look, Ino," the blonde woman said…"I don't know why either, but let's just finish the mission, and then we can get back to the Leaf and they can fix this…okay?" The woman's mouth was twitching, as if she was trying to keep a straight face. She started to feel herself up again.

Ino looked at Naruto…although it was weird looking at herself. Glaring, she huffed out an "Okay." Heading on out, the two went on about their mission.

()()()

Three days later, the blonde duo was heading home, the mission a success. The night before they could get to the Leaf, a storm blew in, forcing them to stop in a cave. As they started a fire, the man started shivering. The woman came over and handed over the cloak. "Here, to warm you up a bit more." Taking the cloak, Ino smiled. "Thanks…even though it's technically mine to begin with."

"Yea, yea…I always forget cloaks. They restrict my movement." Naruto said, still not used to the high sound of his voice.

As the duo sat quietly around the fire for a few moments, Ino stared at the fire. The mission had been a success. And, she had to begrudgingly admit, that Naruto had did a good job. He was kinder than she remembered. Each night, he made sure she was warm enough, just like now with the cloak. It was…nice.

Naruto snuck a look at Ino. Ino was not as bossy as she used to be. She actually made a couple jokes, and they were funny. Looking back into the fire, Naruto sighed. "I guess I know what it's like, ya know? Sakura and Hinata got together…I didn't even know they were gay. So, I know what it's like to love her and her be gone." He said quietly, looking over at Ino.

Blue eyes widened. "Wha? I…I don't know what you mean!" Ino said defensively.

"Look, Ino, stop trying to hide it. Everybody knew you had the hots for Sakura. I loved her too, for a while. However, after she and Hinata started seeing each other, well, I could see how much they cared about each other…so I moved on. You should too…or it will tear you apart." Naruto said quietly. Ino said nothing, staring into the fire.

()()()

Even after getting back to the Leaf…and getting her body back (thank god!), Ino could not shake that serious conversation she had with Naruto. About a week after returning, she grabbed a bottle of sake and headed to Naruto's apartment. She wanted to talk some more…Naruto seemed like he could at least commensurate with her. Knocking on the door, Naruto opened it. "Hey, Ino. Come on in." His hair was sleep tousled a shirt and shorts on. Ino walked in. Handing over the sake, she went and sat on the sofa. Grabbing two glasses, Naruto poured some in each, handing one to Ino. Taking a sip, she looked up.

"I've been thinking about what you said, Naruto." Ino said quietly.

Naruto nodded. "Good. You're a real nice girl, Ino…I don't want you hung up on someone you can't have."

Ino nodded. "Well…I don't know about the "real nice" part." Blushing, she looked down. Taking a deep breath, she blurted out what she was thinking before she could back out. "Could…well, could we maybe go out sometime…we could form a group and talk ya know...hehe…uh, SRA…Sakura's Rejects Anonymous." She let out a nervous giggle.

Naruto smiled kindly at her. "Sure."

()()()

Naruto and Ino actually hit it off rather well….after several dates, they ended up back in Ino's apartment one night. Giggling, they had a bit much to drink. Flopping on the couch, Ino started pulling bobby pins out of her hair that she had piled high on her head. Looking over at Naruto, she winked. "Bet you don't miss this part of the switch, huh?" Wincing as her finger caught in a tangle of the curls, Naruto leaned over.

"Hold on, let me help." Gently, he pulled the hair out, Ino intertwining her fingers in Naruto's. Looking at her with big blue eyes, he leaned over, closing his eyes and kissing her soft lips. Inhaling softly, Ino responded, running the fingers of her free hand through Naruto's hair. As the kiss deepened, Ino ended up on her back on the floor. Both blondes were kissing, Ino's head back as Naruto kissed her neck. As he kissed down her throat, she moaned, pushing her hips upwards, grinding against Naruto. Lifting his head, eyes dark, he slipped his hands under her shirt, slipping it off over her head. As he buried his head back down, he started kissing her abdomen as her skin pebbled with goose bumps. A low moan escaped her lips. Slipping his fingers down, he slid them up under her skirt, rubbing the hot, cloth covered juncture between her legs. Shivering, she moaned lowly as his fingers slid inside, filling her.

Arching again into the blonde's mouth, she slipped off her bra. As her breasts sprung into view, Naruto leaned back, licking and sucking on the nipples, playing with one with his free hand as he slid his slick, wet fingers in and out of Ino. Feeling himself becoming hard, he pulled back. Watching as Ino writhed in abandon to his fingers; he started rubbing himself, a low moan escaping from his lips. Opening lust filled eyes, Ino looked at him. As she climaxed, she called out loudly. Laying there, breathing heavily, she looked at Naruto. "Fuck me." She demanded. Cock twitching, Naruto nodded, slipping down his pants. Slipping a condom on, he slid into her slick, wet cavern. As he thrust in and out, she moaned, moving against him. As both climaxed, he grabbed her breasts, squeezing. After he was done, panting he laid next to her. "Yup, I don't see how you do it." He said again.

"Do what?" Ino asked.

"Not stay in bed all day and just feel yourself up. These are awesome." Naruto grinned, squeezing her breasts again as she huffed and smacked his hand. Curling up next to Naruto, Ino laid her head on his chest. She would never have imagined falling for the knucklehead…but she did.


	6. Everything You Say Or Do-SasNaru-M-Lemon

"Fuck you." The blonde male spat.

"In your dreams." The raven-haired man spat back. "You couldn't hope to be with an Uchiha." Onyx eyes looked down dispassionately on blue ones that were under him. Scissor kicking his way out, Naruto glared balefully at Sasuke.

"That was low, even for you." Naruto hissed. Sasuke shrugged as if to show how little he cared. "I fucking despise everything you say or do." Naruto stated icily as he flung himself at Sasuke, landing a fist on the jaw.

"Then why did you search all over to find me?" Sasuke queried, eyes blazing, jaw throbbing, pinned by the sheer anger of the jinchurriki.

"I made a promise." Naruto recited. "Sakura wanted me to bring you back." Evasively, his eyes slid out of the line of sight of the Uchiha's.

"That was a long way to go for a promise." Sasuke pointed out, flipping Naruto on his back, pinning the blonde down. He did not want to truly hurt the blonde, so he hadn't used any jutsu on him, relying instead on sheer physical talents.

"Guys! Come on…we have to finish the mission. Please, just stop for the night." Hinata said quietly, rubbing her hands together worriedly.

Both men pulled apart at the Hyuuga's words. Sullenly going to separate spots, neither man spoke; the crickets were the only sounds in the night.

()()()

Naruto couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning in his boxers, his mind whirled. Sasuke had just got back, and it seemed that all they did was fight. He missed the comradery he had with Sasuke, even though it was competitive, it never used to be ill will until around the time Sasuke left. Sighing, he got up, creeping into the tent Sasuke slept in as Hinata was on watch. Walking in, he saw the Uchiha on his back, still awake.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. The head looked up slightly, body not moving, as Sasuke grunted quietly in response. "Look…we…we just seem to keep fighting ever since you've been back. Can we…can we just call a truce? We have a mission to complete, and we're brothers after all…" Naruto was unable to finish as a gasp left him as he was pinned to the ground, Sasuke's eyes blazing.

"We are _not_ brothers." Sasuke whispered fiercely.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, blue eyes shining up at Sasuke. He loved Sasuke…he just wanted things to be okay between the two of them. Why couldn't that happen?

"Because, I've never felt towards Itachi what I feel towards you." Sasuke whispered, voice gravelly, as he smashed his lips on Naruto's. Gasping, Naruto's eyes were wide as his body responded. Opening his mouth as Sasuke's tongue explored that hole, Naruto's mind whirled.

 _Why did this feel so….good. Sasuke is my brother….right?_ As he felt himself respond to Sasuke's tongue, his head was forced back as Sasuke started working on Naruto's neck. Thinking back on their history, Naruto let out an involuntary moan. He _had_ been single-minded obsessive in tracking Sasuke…but that is just because he wanted…

"Damn, Naruto…you taste so good." Sasuke murmured as he continued to kiss Naruto's neck, running his tongue in patterns on that tan skin. Naruto felt himself stiffen at that statement. As Sasuke's tongue and lips left Naruto's neck, Naruto lifted his head, blue clashing with the endless blackness of onyx. Looking, Naruto saw… _finally saw_ …what was in those eyes. His emotions clicked into place. He realized this … obsession … wasn't because of Sakura or some devotion to family. Naruto loved Sasuke. Not platonically. Unconditionally. Naruto was in love with Sasuke.

"S…Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, flipping Sasuke on his back as the Uchiha looked at him with the tinniest bit of fear showing in those pools of blackness. Giving a tender smile, Naruto leaned up, kissing him gently. "I love you, too."

Sasuke didn't realize how nervous he was until he heard those words from the knucklehead. Releasing the air from his lungs, he smiled tenderly up at Naruto. Reaching up, he smoothed the hair from the blonde's face.

Leaning down, Naruto started worshipping the Uchiha's body. Planting feathery kisses down Sasuke's face to his neck, it wasn't long until he was running his tongue along the muscular chest. As Sasuke's skin pebbled with goose bumps, Naruto smiled. Sasuke pulled Naruto's tee shirt over his head, throwing it to the corner of the tent. As skin touched skin, the temperature became hotter in the tent.

Kissing down to the belt line, Naruto stopped. Sticking his wet, pink tongue out, Naruto licked slowly in a leisurely line below Sasuke's navel. Smirking, he felt the Uchiha harden. "Naruto…" he heard the strangled name come from Sasuke's throat.

"Hmmm?" Naruto hummed, as he ran his mouth over Sasuke's underwear covered member.

"Flip around." The Uchiha ordered huskily. Shivering in anticipation, Naruto obliged, after tugging off Sasuke's underwear. As Naruto adjusted, his boxer covered erection in Sasuke's face; he leaned down, taking Sasuke's length in his mouth. Hissing in pleasure, Sasuke threw his head back, gripping Naruto's hips as he involuntarily bucked. Coming back to his senses, he ripped the boxers off Naruto, engulfing Naruto, who let out a strangled cry. "Quiet, dobe, unless you want an audience." Sasuke mumbled around the cock in his mouth.

As Sasuke worked his tongue around Naruto's engorged shaft, he couldn't help bucking his hips at Naruto's ministrations on his own member. How Naruto knew what to do Sasuke did not know…and did not want to know. Riding on the wave of emotions, his eyes were closed, giving as well as he was getting. When he felt that electricity starting in his gut, his hips began moving more erratically. He could feel Naruto tensing in his mouth as well, starting to weep more, the saltiness tasting different, but not necessarily bad. Jerking his hips, he tugged on Naruto, sucking, swirling, squeezing as the blonde released in his mouth a few moments before Sasuke returned the favor.

Panting, sweating, Naruto crawled off and then crawled up, flopping down on his side, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his head towards Naruto, looking at the wide-open face. "You can't say too when I didn't say it first." Sasuke reminded Naruto.

Chuckling, Naruto lay his head on Sasuke's chest. "You did say it first…just not with words."

()()()

It took two days to get to the village. Naruto and Sasuke decided that only one tent was needed, as they were more comfortable in each other's arms. Once at the village, the three nin realized, too late, that it was an ambush, led by the rogue ninja they were trying to find. As the three shinobi fought, they fought bravely, the Uchiha's eye bleeding with the strain. Giving all they had, the three shinobi defeated the rouge nin and his allies. Once the battle was over, the rogue ninja dead, the mission a success, the Uchiha looked for his friends. Finding Hinata bleeding, broken leg, he made sure she was okay. Moving on, he looked for Naruto.

The smell of blood was overpowering. Seeing the blonde hair, Sasuke made his way over to his mate. Frowning, he rushed over. Naruto was too quiet. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked, dread filling his heart. Blue eyes fluttered open.

"S…Sasuke?" Naruto asked voice barely above a whisper. As Sasuke came up upon his lover, his face hardened. Blood was pooled around the blonde.

"Naruto, don't move. We've got to get you to Hinata; she can help a bit to stabilize you." Sasuke ordered. As he picked up the Uzumaki, he was distressed to feel that Naruto felt much lighter than before. Rushing Naruto to Hinata, she set to work trying to heal the knucklehead.

"His chakra is very low…one more jutsu and he would have died as his chakra, and even that of the Fox, would have been completely depleted." Hinata said quietly, tears blurring her vision momentarily before she started to work.

Sitting down, Sasuke put Naruto's head in his lap, smoothing his hair. Blue eyes stared up at the Uchiha. Smiling, he coughed, a bit of blood dribbling out of his open mouth. "S…Sasuke?" he asked quietly.

"Quiet, dobe. Let Hinata heal you." Sasuke said sternly, worried about the look on Hinata's face as she worked on her task. So intent on healing Naruto were those two that neither saw the ninja sneak up from behind Hinata, kunai aimed at Sasuke…until they heard those unwelcome words…

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As two more of the blonde appeared, one threw a kunai, embedding it in the heart of the ninja, who launched one at the Uchiha's heart; the other clone throwing itself in front of Sasuke, taking the hit from the kunai. As the ninja crumpled to the ground, Sasuke's heart tore free of its moorings at the realization of what just happened…and why.

"No, damnit….no!" Sasuke said, as the light left the blonde's eyes, a peaceful expression on his face, Hinata frantically trying to heal Naruto…losing the race. As Naruto's cold, limp body lay there, tears streamed from the onyx eyes, mixing with the sweat and blood of the battle. Quietly, he heard Naruto's last words.

"Don't forget who said it first."

()()()

Everyone in the village attended the funeral, from the newborn to the ones on their deathbed. After the ceremony, people stayed to pay their respects, the sun crossing the sky in its daily trek. Finally, as the sun was retiring for the night, it was just Sasuke left. Staring at the stone and the fresh dirt by it, Sasuke's knees finally gave out. Laying on the ground, one hand on the stone, the tears finally broke free. Sobbing, Sasuke looked at Naruto's grave marker. "I…f…fucking despise e...ev…everything y...y…you say o...o…o...or do, too…espec...ially m…m…making me f…fall in love with you." As the darkness of night enveloped the Uchiha, he curled around the grave marker like a lifeline.

 **Prompt was: nick: guest: sasunaru "i f*** despise everything you say or do" lemon/tragedy**


	7. Stuck--NaruIta-NaruTayu-NaruKin-M, Lemon

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" The blonde with long pigtails said, looking at her naked body. Well, actually, it was _his_ naked body. Naruto looked in the mirror. Kakashi always told him if he did that jutsu too much he may get stuck that way…now, it seemed like that may be the case. He had not been able to dispel the sexy jutsu this time. Therefore, this fifteen-year-old boy was looking at his reflection in the mirror…but his reflection was that of an eighteen-year-old girl. Embarrassed, he threw on a tee shirt and pants, packed a bag, and left the Leaf under the cover of night.

()()()

He didn't know where to go…so he wandered. Finally, after a week, he saw a familiar face. Biting his lip, he walked up to Itachi. The Uchiha was by himself, sitting by the water. Looking up, Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, you can drop your jutsu. I know it's you."

Naruto huffed. "I can't."

Itachi just looked at Naruto. "Why not?"

"I don't know! I was using it to confuse some boys, and now it's stuck! I've been a girl for about a week! Do you know how hard that is? I mean, I can't even stand up to pee!" He frowned.

Itachi shook his head. "Of all the things to be worried about, you are worried about being able to pee?"

Naruto crossed his arms, pouting. "That's not all I'm worried about, but it's a valid point." He huffed.

Itachi sighed, looking over at the boy who had adopted his brother. Finally, weighing options, he stood. "Come with me." Taking Naruto to the Akatsuki base, he introduced Naruto as Naruzuka. Dispelling any questions of why Naruzuka looked like Naruto, Itachi placed Naruto in his room. "You'll be safe here. Let me work on a way to break the jutsu." Leaving Naruto alone, Naruto flopped on the bed, frustrated. He didn't like this, not at all.

()()()

Over the next few days, Itachi worked on trying to break the jutsu. Finally, at the end of the fourth day, Itachi came in. "I'm sorry, Naruto…but the jutsu is permanent. It seems that there was some kind of curse in the area when you cast your jutsu. I can't fix it."

Naruto just sat on the bed, his mouth open. "Y…you mean, I'm going to be a girl forever?" he asked, incredulous. Itachi merely nodded. Tears springing to his eyes, Naruto flopped on the bed, miserable. Itachi left the blonde to his thoughts.

()()()

Over the next few days, Itachi went about trying to help Naruto get more comfortable. Itachi explained to Naruto that he could stay with him or move on his own. Now, Naruto didn't want to move on, he didn't know how to act, so he decided to stay with Itachi.

Early the morning after he made his decision, Kin and Tayu walked in. Naruto jumped up, wary. The girls looked at each other, smirking. "Calm down, Naruzuka. Itachi told us what happened. We're here to help you get used to being a girl."

Naruto stared at them, not trusting them. Shaking her head, Kin crossed her arms. "Okay, so get up and walk." Naruto frowned, but did so. Shaking her head again, Kin stopped Naruzuka. "No, no, no…you are walking like a guy. You have to walk with your hips…like this…" Walking with a bit of a sway, she showed Naruto. Frowning, Naruto tried to do the same, and ended up falling on his face. As Tayu laughed, Naruto jumped up.

"Stop laughing at me! At least I'm trying." Naruto glared, Tayu still laughing.

"Yea, walking like a gorilla." Laughing more, Naruto leaped at her, punching. Catching her off guard, he and Tayu rolled around on the floor, trading punches for a bit. Finally, Kin pulled them apart.

"Enough already! Tayu, we are just here to help him act like a girl. Throwing punches on the floor won't help anything." Separating the two, Kin looked at them both. As both crossed their arms and looked the other way, Kin sighed. Pulling out some clothes, she started stripping Naruto down.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto asked, trying to shield himself from the nakedness.

Kin smirked. "Well, you've got the modesty down. I'm trying to show you how to dress." Stripping down Naruto all the way Kin pulled out a corset.

Naruto eyed it warily. "What is that?"

"It's a corset…to hold your waist in and accentuate your boobs." Kin said. Slipping it around Naruto's waist, she started tightening it. As it wrapped around Naruto's waist, he felt his breath being cut off.

"This sucks…what would I use this for? I can't fight in it." Naruto grumbled.

"Special occasions when you want to accentuate what you have." Tayu said. Frowning, Naruto allowed himself to be dressed.

()()()

He spent another week with Kin and Tayu, learning the ways of being a woman. He hated it and didn't understand why he had to do it…but he started identifying as female. Finally, the two women looked at Naruto. "It's time." Kin said. Helping Naruto into nice clothing, she winked. "No corset…the dress we got is loose fitting. However, Itachi will be here in a bit. He'll take you to the party…if you can pass off as a woman, you can survive as one."

"Yea, but there is… _one_ thing left she doesn't know." Tayu said.

Kin raised an eyebrow. As a look exchanged between the two, Kin smirked, nodding. "Yea, you need to know how to kiss."

Naruto crossed her arms. "I know how."

"No, you need to know how to kiss as a woman…" Tayu said. As Kin came forward, her dark eyes gleamed.

"Close your eyes." Kin commanded. Sighing, Naruto did so. Suddenly, she felt Kin's lips on her own, kissing gently. It felt…nice. Trying to copy the kiss, Naruto kissed back. Suddenly, she felt hands under her dress, kneading her breasts. Gasping, blue eyes flew open.

"Sh…if you are going to be a woman, you need to know what it feels like to be pleased as a woman." Tayu whispered, nibbling on Naruto's ear, pressing against Naruto's back as she fingers rubbing her nipples. As Naruto shivered, Kin's hands ran down Naruto's waist, slipping under the skirt, rubbing the blonde's thighs. Picking Naruto up, Kin laid Naruto on the bed as Tayu helped. As Kin started unbuttoning the dress, she started kissing down the front of it, stopping to nibble on the nipples. Letting out an involuntary moan, Naruto felt Tayu's hands grope her breasts again, then leave. Feeling her nipples harden, Naruto let out a shaky breath.

Kin kept kissing down to the juncture of Naruto's legs. Lapping at the folds, Naruto let out a groan. She had never felt like this! Whimpering, she arched against Kin's lips. As she heard more moaning, Naruto looked up. She saw Tayu between Kin's legs, Kin moaning and bucking as she dived back between Naruto's legs, making Naruto forget where she was at the exquisite pleasure of Kin's tongue. As the women pleasured each other, none was aware of the extra pair of eyes in the room.

As the dark haired male watched the three women, his smirk grew. He was so glad he had not been able to cure the curse…the view in front of him was…amazing.

 **The prompt was: guest: naru/ita, naru/kin, naru/tayu-what if, shortly after graduation, naruto became stuck in his sexy jutsu now female and several years older since the jutsu always aged him up as a kid too he has to adjust to this new body and find someone closer to his new age he can look towards for help, lemon/dramedy**


	8. Five--JiraiyaOro, Teen, No lemon

The white haired Sanin stood in the room, on edge, alert. He was not sure what he was expecting, but the sight in front of him was not it. He hadn't expected to see Orochimaru again. Yet, here was his former teammate, one of the legendary Sanin of the Leaf. Standing in front of him. Begging his forgiveness.

"How, Orochimaru? How am I supposed to forgive you after everything you have done?" Jiraiya said, eyes narrowing as he studied the man whom he had considered as closer than a brother for so many years.

Bowing his head, Orochimaru's voice held shame. Something Jiraiya never thought he would hear from Orochimaru. "You truly have no reason to forgive me. However, if you choose to return me to Leaf, I would understand. But, please…let me apologize appropriately first."

Jiraiya hesitated. He truly was confused. He wanted to stay angry at his old teammate, but…Orochimaru…well, they had been through so much together. Maybe Orochimaru had changed. Frowning, Jiraiya crossed his arms but nodded. "Five minutes, Orochimaru. No more."

Nodding, Orochimaru pulled out a chair, ushering for Jiraiya to sit. Sitting, Jiraiya looked up at Orochimaru. Sighing, the onyx haired male rubbed his hands together. "I…wanted to apologize for all of the pain I've caused you Jiraiya. I have been…obsessed. I cannot fully explain why I became obsessed with immortality, but I realize now that I have been. But…I do realize why I left the village." Amber eyes looked up at the Toad Sanin.

"Yea, because Lord Third was ready to capture you." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Yes, that is true…but, it is not the main reason. I left because of you." Orochimaru said quietly.

"Me? Orochimaru, I never did anything to hurt you." Jiraiya said. "I protected you...you were my teammate, and one of my best friends, until you went rogue." The toad sage said a flash of emotion in his eyes.

"No, I admit that you didn't do anything…which was precisely the point." Orochimaru walked up, kneeling in front of Jiraiya. Raising a white brow, Jiraiya said nothing, listening attentively. Orochimaru actually grabbed Jiraiya's hand gently. "I…I loved you Jiraiya…more than as a brother, or a teammate. I was… _in_ love with you…and still am. Nevertheless, seeing that you were in love with Tsunade, I…well, I snapped, I suppose, and withdrew into myself. Knowing I couldn't have the one thing I really wanted, I retreated into the escape of myself." Looking embarrassed, he sighed. "I…I should have just told you, but I was scared to lose you…and then, I was just scared." Orochimaru admitted, looking down.

Jiraiya was silent for several minutes. Finally, his voice was strained when he spoke. "Orochimaru…I think what hurts the most is that we trained together, fought together, bled together…and you never trusted me enough to tell me any of this?" Jiraiya's voice was full of pain.

Orochimaru's eyes blazed. "How could I? You were my most precious person…and you were straighter than a damn arrow…if I told you, I was terrified you would run. I'd rather love you from afar than lose you."

"Yet, you did lose me…the choices you made pushed you away from here…from the Leaf…and from me." Jiraiya's eyes were sad. Orochimaru looked up, his amber eyes echoing that sadness.

"Yes, I did. Can you forgive me?" Orochimaru asked.

"How do I know this isn't some sick, twisted plot to get you back to the Leaf to finish your job?" Jiraiya eyed the onyx haired man suspiciously.

Orochimaru nodded. "You don't, really. I'd have to spend my life trying to prove my honesty to you. But I'd be willing to do that…if you'd allow me to."

Jiraiya said nothing, weighing his options. Finally, he nodded. "Alright…I'll give you a chance…Five weeks." Nodding, Orochimaru's heart felt slightly more buoyed. Five weeks was better than nothing.

()()()

Jiraiya knew he couldn't just waltz Orochimaru back into the Leaf. Setting up a small house on the outskirts, he put Orochimaru up there, using several jutsus to protect the chakra signatures. Jiraiya kept checking in, and Orochimaru was true to his word. He hadn't tried to kill anyone else or take over any bodies. At the end of the five weeks, Jiraiya came in one night. "Orochimaru…can I talk to you?"

Orochimaru came out, his hair back in a loose ponytail. "Yes, Jiraiya?"

Walking over, Jiriaya crossed his arms, looking Orochimaru over. "I heard what you did." He frowned.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "I…I thought that would make you happy? Show that I was trying to change?" His amber eyes showed confusion.

"Why don't you explain exactly what you did?" Jiraiya's eyes were hard.

Orochimaru frowned. "I…I gave some of my potions to the school, to help the children." Orochimaru whispered. "I didn't ask for payment, or demand anything from them, or bribe them. I swear, Jiraiya." Orochimaru's face shone with honesty.

Jiraiya's face broke out into a smile. "That's what I was told." Leaning over, he smiled at Orochimaru. "Maybe you have changed…and maybe…just maybe, I might be falling in love with you, too." Jiraiya leaned over, planting a gentle kiss on Orochimaru's lips. Taking in a deep breath of air in surprise, Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's neck, kissing him gently. Smiling up at Jiraiya, he laid his head on the Toad Sage's chest, hugging Jiraiya to him.

()()()

Time passed…five months to be exact. Orochimaru kept doing charitable things, anonymously, and Jiraiya kept finding out about them. There was the free inoculations for the children, the charitable work fixing the homes of the elderly people, and the free taijutsu lessons for people to help defend themselves. Jiraiya had to admit, Orochimaru had seemed to have changed. Coming in after a particularly long day, he smiled. He had enjoyed having Orochimaru around…and he had been falling in love with the serpentine Sannin. Walking in, he kept a stern look on his face. "Orochimaru, a word…" Jiraiya said frowning.

Orochimaru came out of the kitchen. The look on the Toad Sage's face made Orochimaru's heart fall. "Yes?" he asked, licking his incredibly dry lips.

"I've given you five months. To see if you could change, become a better person. And I've followed your movements, and your motives…both the obvious ones and the ulterior ones." Jiraiya stared at the snake, his mouth in a thin line. Orochimaru looked up at him questioningly. "And I've come to a decision. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Getting down on one knee, Jiraiya held out a small band of obsidian and white interlocking infinity symbols. "Will you marry me?"

Orochimaru's eyes went wide. Smiling, he nodded as the love of his life slipped the band on his hand. "Of course, Jiraiya." Pulling the Pervy Sage into a hug, he finally felt at piece. He smiled at the next words he heard.

Jiraiya leaned in, kissing Orochimaru gently. "Five eternities won't be enough with you…but it will be a start."

 **Could you do one with Oro and Jira where Orochimaru is trying to make things up to him, please? agamishukagri**


	9. 2s Company, 3s a Crowd-SasuNaru, M-Lemon

Naruto woke up, his blonde hair sticking up at odd angles. Looking at the tent, he saw it was being unzipped. Looking over, he saw that Yamato was still asleep, Kakashi-sensei was on watch, Sakura had a separate tent, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Looking at the entrance, he saw Sasuke crawling in. "Teme? What are you doing? Did Kakashi-sensei ask you to keep watch for him?" Naruto started to become indignant. Naruto was just as powerful as Sasuke, but in a different way, and he could watch just like everyone else.

"Shut up, dobe. I had to piss." Sasuke said, yawning and crawling back onto his pallet, which was between Naruto and Yamato. Yamato was snoring quietly, and rolled over on his side.

"Oh, yea…okay." Naruto said, laying back down. "How long has it been since we stopped?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Couple hours. Kakashi-sensei is out there reading his porn. Seriously, I don't know how he keeps watch."

Naruto chuckled. "Depends on what he is watching."

Sasuke chuckled as well. "Night, dobe."

Naruto rolled over. "Night, teme."

()()()

Sasuke woke when Kakashi and Yamato switched spots. Kakashi slipped off his flak jacket and lay down, his back to the two teens. Yawning, Sasuke rolled back over. Freezing, he saw that Naruto had kicked off his blankets and was rubbing himself over his pants. Staring, unable to stop himself, he watched the blonde.

"Mmm…" Naruto moaned, as his erection was straining against his pants.

Sasuke heard Kakashi start snoring quietly. Licking dry lips, he stared at Naruto, silently willing the knucklehead to continue.

"Ah, yea…right there…" he murmured, rubbing himself some more. "Ah, yea, Sasuke…" he mumbled. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked down. He had not moved. _Naruto was fantasizing about me?_

Naruto slipped his hand in his pants. "Oh…Sas…oh yea….p…please…"

Suddenly, Sasuke heard Kakashi whisper as he was crawling out of the tent. "For the love of Kami, take care of him or we will never be able to sleep." And Kakashi was out of the tent.

Sasuke blushed. Slipping out of the covers, he crawled over, slipping between Naruto's legs. Running his hands over Naruto's bulge, Naruto let out a shudder. Bucking his hips into Sasuke's hand, he moaned lower.

Sasuke reached up, slipping the pants off Naruto, pulling the jinchurriki's boxers off as well. As Naruto whimpered, the cool air hitting his hot, aching member, Sasuke bit his lip. He had liked Naruto for a while…it's why he fought so hard against Naruto. Sexual tension is what porn nerds like Kakashi would call it. Leaning down, he enveloped Naruto in his lips.

"Ahh!" Naruto grunted, eyes flying open. "S…Sasuke….?" He asked. Sasuke froze for a moment, but when Naruto didn't go limp, instead hardening more, Sasuke took that as acquiescence. Sliding his head down farther, Naruto's cock hit the back of his throat. Grunting, Sasuke looked up at the blonde, whose ocean blue eyes slid closed. "Ah, Sasuke…yea…uh…like that…." Reaching down, Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. As he pulled gently on Sasuke's hair, Sasuke growled against Naruto's cock, making Naruto buck his hips up more.

"C…c'mere." Naruto said. Sasuke stopped, crawling up to Naruto, nose to nose. Leaning up, Naruto kissed Sasuke fiercely. Moaning, Sasuke kissed Naruto back, just as fiercely. As the two battled for dominance, Sasuke started grinding against Naruto, his erection becoming just as hard and painful. As the two broke apart for air, obsidian and pacific stared at each other. As Sasuke started to grind again, Naruto grinned, grinding back. "Teme, strip and flip around." Naruto's voice was husky with desire.

Sasuke grunted in surprise, eyes widening slightly, but he nodded. Stripping and flipping around, Naruto reached out, running his tongue over the slit in the plump shaft. Groaning in pleasure, Sasuke slid his mouth over Naruto as Naruto bucked his hips in pleasure.

The males stayed like that for several minutes, sucking, licking, and teasing each other. Finally, Sasuke leaned back and crawled off Naruto, back towards his pallet. "S…Sasuke?" Naruto asked in confusion, his body sorely aroused. Digging through a bag, Sasuke pulled out a small bottle. Pouring some liquid on his hand, he positioned himself in between Naruto's legs.

"What are you doing?" Naruto whispered, looking down between his legs.

"Taking it further." Sasuke said as he slipped a finger inside of Naruto. Eyes widening, Naruto clamped down.

"Hey…no thousand years of death!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke covered the blonde knucklehead's mouth.

"Shut up, dobe, unless you want the others in our team to know what we are doing." Sasuke glared. "Also, quit clamping down so hard, or you'll rip my dick off when I fuck you."

Naruto tried to relax, but he glared. "What makes you think you are going to fuck me? Maybe I'm going to fuck you." He pouted.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know how to fuck a guy."

"Yea I do." Naruto said.

"Fine, show me." Sasuke sat down, pulling his finger out, not believing Naruto would go through with this, as he was obviously inexperienced.

"Yea…right…okay." Naruto stood up, his member still stiff. Looking around, he grabbed the bottle and poured some in his hands. Rubbing his hands, he looked at Sasuke. "Uh, lay down." Sasuke's lips were twitching in a smile, but he did. As Naruto rubbed himself, Sasuke licked his lips, distracted. As Naruto moaned at his own touch, Sasuke's eyes got dark again as he reached down, taking his own cock in his hand, pumping at watching Naruto work on himself.

Panting lightly, Naruto looked down at Sasuke. _He was sticking his finger in my butt…so…_ Lining up to Sasuke's entrance, he started to slide in. Sasuke grunted, clamping down on Naruto. "Damn, Sasuke…you were worried about me ripping your dick off…" Naruto grunted at how tight Sasuke was…which somehow made his dick pulse more.

"Well, you didn't prep me, so it hurts a bit." Sasuke responded through gritted teeth as he lay there.

"OH...yea, well…I…I didn't think you'd want me to. You're kinda an all-in guy..." Naruto fibbed.

"Shut up, dobe…give me a second." As Sasuke relaxed his body, he looked at Naruto, nodding for Naruto to continue. As Naruto slid in, slower this time, he watched Sasuke's face for clues. As he nestled in to the hilt, he had to fight to keep his eyes open at the amazing feeling of Sasuke tight around his shaft. Looking at Sasuke, he saw the Uchiha give a slight nod. As the jinchurriki started moving, in and out, the wave of pleasure became more intense.

Grabbing Sasuke's hips, he started thrusting in and out, faster and harder. As Sasuke grunted, moving his hips harder against Naruto, he suddenly let out a yell as Naruto hit that bundle of nerves. Crying out, he gripped Naruto's hips, thrusting Naruto over him ferociously like a rag doll. Letting out a feral yell, he came suddenly as red and white flashed across his eyes, his toes curling. Hearing Sasuke orgasm, Naruto couldn't help but release as well. Shaking, sweaty, he collapsed on top of Sasuke. As both men gasped, panting, collecting breath, cobalt stared at onyx.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"Yea, Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Get off of me…you weigh a ton."

Prompt: adrxxx: NaruSasu: Getting it on while the rest of the team is asleep ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (lemon, maybe a little humor?) In which Sasuke never left the village, is still apart of Team 7, and they're on a mission together.


	10. Hot for Teacher-NaruTsuna-M, Lemon

Tsunade tossed and turned in her bed. She didn't _want_ to be Hokage. She didn't want to go back to the Leaf. _But, damnit…Naruto was just so…_

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Hey, Granny…you in there?" Naruto's voice wafted through the walls.

 _Loud. Annoying. Persistent._ Yes, any of those words would suffice. Frowning, Tsunade got up, putting her robe on, wrapping it closed around her, securing it with her belt. Walking to the door, she opened it. There stood the blonde knucklehead.

"Yes, Naruto, I am in here." Her hazel eyes narrowed at the sight of him. He was disheveled, his cheeks rosy, and he looked… _drunk_? "Naruto, are you drunk?"

Naruto hiccupped and giggled, but shook his head no. Raising an eyebrow, she opened the door. "Come on in." Smiling, he walked in, holding out a bottle to her. "I'm not drunk. I was drinking this. It was comp...mple…free. It was free. In my room."

Taking the bottle, Tsunade sniffed the opening. It smelled like lemonade. Looking at the label, there was nothing she could see that would be alcoholic. She had a bottle of the same substance in her room too, but she hadn't used it yet. Taking a sip, it simply tasted like sugary lemonade. Determining that Naruto was just slaphappy, she drank some more. It tasted very good.

"Um…Granny?" Naruto asked as she finished the bottle. Looking at him, she raised an eyebrow. "Uh…I…I think something is going on…" As he pointed at a mirror, she looked over. Blinking in surprise, she stumbled out of her chair and rushed up to the mirror. Looking back at her was a version of herself she had not seen in _several_ decades. Turning around, she saw that Naruto was eyeing her in shock.

"Naruto! What happened?" She asked, accusingly.

"I dunno…you jes' drank that stuff, and then…you started going backwards, getting as young as me!" He said, his eyes a large blue sea of confusion.

Looking back at the mirror, she frowned. There didn't seem to be any other ill effects except for the regression of age. Actually, that was not really an ill effect, when she thought about it. It allowed her to store more chakra and use less. She still had all her memories, knowledge, and skills, so it didn't regress her mentally. _Hmmm…this may be useful indeed…_

"Um…Granny?" Naruto said, looking bashful. Tsunade turned her eyes towards Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked.

"Well, um…you…you were hot when you were young." He blurted out. It was then she noticed that the jinchurriki had his hands covering his crotch. Trying to hide a smirk, Tsunade winked at him.

"Naruto…it's a normal reaction. You are a teenage boy. And while I may still be older mentally, my body truly looks like a sixteen year old girl." She twirled in the mirror, admiring her younger, toner form. As she posed, looking at herself in various poses, she eventually saw Naruto's reflection in the mirror. He was breathing a bit heavier, his face still flushed. She noticed he was rubbing on the front of his pants.

Tsunade was many things…she had her good qualities and her vices. She knew she was strong, caring, and very loyal. However, she also knew she was a drunk, had an anger problem, and was vain. She was very, very vain. Therefore, she could not help herself. She posed a bit more, getting steadily more seductive in her poses. Glancing back, she saw Naruto rubbing himself more, panting quicker, his eyes never leaving her little show. Looking at Naruto in the mirror, she caught his eye. Blushing, he started to look away. Turning around, she walked over, catching his eye again. Walking up to him, she ran her hand down over his jumpsuit, rubbing his rock hard cock through the fabric.

"G…granny." Naruto moaned, moving his hips towards her hand involuntarily.

"It's okay to touch yourself when you are staring at something attractive." Tsunade whispered seductively, turning and going to sit down on the bed, propping one leg up so that her robe draped open, showing Naruto that she was not wearing _anything_ under the robe. As Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head, he started rubbing himself in earnest. "For example…since I'm closer in age to you now, I can admit to myself that you are attractive." Running her fingers up to her belt, she untied it, letting it fall open, exposing her perky, naked breasts as well as her hot juncture between her legs.

As she stared at Naruto, she ran her fingers over her breasts, making the nipples stiff. Licking her lips gently, she ran her fingers down, opening up her folds, circling her clit with her middle finger. Naruto let out an involuntary moan as he sat down in a chair, slipping his cock out of his pants. Panting, he stroked his cock, which was glistening with precum that was being slathered over that stiff member by his hand.

"Ohh, Naruto, yes…just like that…let me see you touch yourself…" Tsunade moaned, one hand snaking up to her breast to squeeze and fondle her breast as she continued to circle her clit with the other hand, her hips starting to buck as well. Naruto grunted, moving his hand faster. Suddenly, Tsunade felt herself on that precipice of pleasure. Allowing release, she called out as her eyes closed and she jerked, working herself over the edge. Panting slightly, she opened her eyes, and saw Naruto's cock looking painfully hard as it pointed towards the sky, the blonde nin working it frantically with his hand.

Slipping off the bed and crawling on all fours towards Naruto, Tsunade slid up between his legs, a hand on each thigh. Looking up at him as she licked her lips, she put her head down and swallowed his cock suddenly. Naruto grunted in surprise, slamming his head back and hitting the wall as his eyes closed. As Naruto grunted, bucking his hips towards Tsunade, she swallowed him expertly, swirling her tongue around his cock, making him grunt and groan. In just a minute or two, just when the jinchurriki thought he would explode, the world went white as he released in Tsunade's mouth, with a heaving shudder.

Sucking the rod dry, she leaned back, licking her lips. Leaning up to look at Naruto, her eyes narrowed dangerously. The blonde knucklehead was already fast asleep.

naru/tsuna: Tsunade mysteriously regresses back to the same age as Naruto near the end of their mission to bring her back to be Hokage (lemon, romance/drama) guest


	11. Pure-NaruHina-Teen, No Lemon

Hinata stared at the reflection in the mirror. Her lavender eyes stared back at her, surrounded by the most beautiful white dress she had ever seen. There were sequins delicately hidden in the fabric that gave off a glittering effect. She chose not to wear a veil, but a simple lily in her hair. She had several bobby pins in the shape of delicate butterflies stuck in her hair, giving off pinpricks of light. The image was the perfect image of a blushing bride…except for her face, which had incredibly sad eyes looking out. Looking in the mirror, she saw the rosette smiling at her sympathetically from the doorway.

"It's time, Hinata…are you ready?" Sakura asked quietly as she smiled, wearing a simple sheath dress of pale lavender.

Sighing, Hinata nodded. "Yes, I suppose so." Turning around, she put on a brave face as she faced Sakura. The medic nin hugged Hinata tightly.

"Naruto would have loved you in that dress. It's beautiful." Sakura whispered. As Hinata felt the tears well up in her eyes, she simply nodded. It had been two years since Naruto had went missing.

It had been two years since Hinata's life had turned upside down. One day, Naruto had been on one knee, kneeling in front of her, asking to marry her. A few days later, after a rather large lunch informing friends and family that they were _finally_ engaged, Naruto had went off on a mission. Hinata still remembered what his last words to her were…"I'll always return to you, our love is purer than any other." Hinata never saw him again. Reconnaissance missions were sent, and no one could find him. It was as if he vanished off the face of this earth.

Hinata's father gave some time for Naruto to be found. He tried to be patient. However, after a year passed, and no Naruto, her father demanded she find another, suitable husband. She was an heiress to an empire after all…she did not have the luxury to sit and pine her life away. When she couldn't do so, as her heart only belonged to Naruto, her father chose a suitable husband for her. She didn't really think that Gaara was suitable for her, but she didn't have a say in it anymore. So, as the red headed Kage stood downstairs, ready to make a political union, his future bride was upstairs, a hollow shell of her former self.

Going downstairs, she walked out to the front, to her future husband from the sand. Gaara knew of her feeling for him, those of friendship, and not love. He also knew of his brother's feelings for her, of love. Gaara had sworn to Naruto that if anything happened to the jinchurriki, Gaara would make sure to take care of Hinata and see that she was cared for and treated well. This was not exactly what Gaara was thinking of when he made that promise…but when her father came asking to arrange this union, Gaara thought it a sign from Kami, so he agreed.

As the ceremony started, the air was subdued, most of those in attendance aware of the history of the Hyuga and the Uzumaki…and her undying crush and love for the blonde from a very young age. Hinata didn't really hear anything that was being said and didn't really register the heavy atmosphere. All she could think about was Naruto, how much she loved him, and how much she missed him. Flashes of their past together went through her mind…when he saved her from the bullies, when she told him she loved him as he was impaled by Pain's rods, when she gave him the scarf, when he asked her to marry him. As the tears started to fall from her eyes, she could almost hear Naruto's voice.

"Hey…wait…what's going on? Um, aren't you starting without one of the two most important people?" Snapping her head up, Hinata realized that she was not remembering that conversation with Naruto…, as he had never said that. She was hearing it for the first time at that moment. Looking down the aisle, she saw… _Naruto?!_

Yes, Naruto was standing there, ripped and worn black pants, a mostly destroyed black shirt, dirt all over his face and body, his hitai-ate on his forehead. Seeing Naruto, Hinata was stunned. As Naruto walked up the aisle towards her, his eyes cut to Gaara, and then back to her. Hinata just stared, forgetting how to breathe. Walking up to her, Naruto grabbed her, pulling her into a greedy kiss, which she happily returned. Leaning back, he frowned. "Did you give up on me?"

"N…no. Father arranged this. I wanted to wait for you….but after a year; he refused, taking matters into his own hands." Hinata whispered. Looking down, she frowned. "I…I understand if you don't want me. I was too weak to stand up to him and wait for you." Another tear tracked down her cheek, dripping on the weary ninja's foot. She felt his finger go under her chin, tipping her face up. Looking into those cerulean orbs, all she saw was love.

"I want you, Hinata….always." He whispered; kissing her gently, sweetly, full of longing.

"Ahem…Naruto…let's get you cleaned up so you can rejoin this wedding. I think you two have both waited long enough…don't you?" Gaara's raspy voice broke the quiet.

And just like that, floodgates erupted. People were gathering around Naruto, clapping his back, talking to him, congratulating him as Gaara and Shikamaru forced him out and to bathe and get ready. Sakura took Hinata back to the bridal room. Smiling, but still in a bit of a daze, Hinata quickly got out of her dress and slipped on the white silk kimono she had prepared for her wedding to Naruto. As she changed clothes, she looked at Sakura. Bursting into tears of happiness, Sakura just held the Hyuga as both women cried. After getting Hinata put back together and touching up both of their makeup, Sakura went out to get an updated idea of itinerary.

Coming back a few minutes later, she motioned for Hinata to follow her. As the two went back out to the ceremony, the entire mood was different. Everyone seemed happier, the air lighter. Everyone knew that this was the marriage they were supposed to see. Gaara was sitting down, having changed out of the marriage attire and back into his sand Kage garb. He seemed much more relaxed and comfortable now as well.

As Hinata walked up, Naruto turned, his black kimono billowing in the breeze. His eyes widened in awe upon seeing her, his mouth dropping open slightly. Blushing, Hinata walked up. As he took her arm, the jinchurriki leaned over, kissing her cheek gently. "You look beautiful."

This time, the ceremony went off without a hitch. As the newly married couple made their way through the throng of well-wishers afterwards, heading to the reception, Naruto made a detour and pulled Hinata back under the tree at which he had proposed to her. Leaning over, kissing her gently, lovingly, he smiled, whispering, "I told you, I'd always return to you…our love is purer than any other."

naru/hina: "a love purer than any other" no lemon, romance, pootis


	12. Dancing in Disguise--NaruJira-T No Lemon

Naruto really did not know how it came to this. Sometimes he just wanted to laugh, other times, he wanted to groan and roll his eyes. He was a guy; he knew how horny he could get, so it didn't shock him that so many men were horny. What did shock him was how many men frequented these establishments…and how much money he made per night.

Sighing, he slipped on the red bikini, casting his jutsu. Suddenly, he filled out the bikini as his blonde hair grew into two ponytails. Slipping on the rest of his red harem veils and gold bangle jewelry, he then sat down in front of a mirror. Pulling out his makeup palette, he started applying his blush. Upon finishing that up, he curled his hair, so the long yellow tendrils fell seductively in small, soft ringlets around his shoulders. Slipping on the red stilettos, he slipped the red veil over his nose and chin and headed out, waiting behind the curtain for his music.

As the notes started, he stepped out. The smoky air made the room hazy, the pale purple, blue, and red lights enhancing the atmosphere of sex and seduction. As he stepped out, he saw the sea of faces. He didn't really look…he didn't want to recognize anyone who might be ogling over him. He took it as a compliment, of course, but after a while, it also became annoying.

The jinchurriki started listening to the music, loosing himself in it. Moving his hips, his eyes closing, he started swaying seductively. Slipping off veil after veil, he climbed the pole, sliding up and down it, twirling around, flipping his hair as he twirled. Finally, he ended up just in the bikini, stilettos, and the veil covering the lower half of his face. Suddenly, the song ended. Turning, bowing, he sauntered off the stage to catcalls.

Sitting down backstage, he yawned. Suddenly, the proprietor came up. "Hey, Uzi, gotta lap dance request for ya." Naruto opened his eyes to his stage name. Nodding, he got up, heading to the private room. Walking in, his eyes bugged out of his head. Sitting there, waiting for a lap dance, was none other than his Master, the Toad Sage, Jiraiya. Gulping, he tried to step out.

"Hey, cutie…where are you going? You're in the right room." The white haired Sannin said, leering. Stopping, Naruto frowned. He really did not want his secret out, but he _really, really_ did not want to give a lap dance to his master.

"Um, sir…y…you don't want me…I'm sure of it." Naruto said in a high falsetto.

"Oooo, such a sweet melodious voice…I love it." Jiraiya leered, motioning Naruto over to him. Sighing, Naruto walked over. Suddenly, his eyes brightened even as he felt resignation. He was going to have a good time with this…

"Ooo, yes sir." He walked up, sliding his hands on Jiraiya's shoulders as he leaned over, whispering in the toad sage's ear. "You're soo manly…and handsome…," he whispered, still in his high falsetto. Jiraiya giggled. Sliding his nails along Jiraiya's neck, the blonde smiled as Jiraiya hummed in pleasure.

"Well, I do know some tricks…I _am_ the write of the "Icha Icha" series, after all. I'm sure I could teach you some tricks." He chuckled lewdly.

"Oh, really…" Naruto mimicked in his high voice. "Like what?" Turning around to face Jiraiya, he crawled onto Jiraiya's lap; straddling him, careful to not bump his Master's crotch…he wasn't sure if he could survive the nightmares if he sat wrong. He still had his veil on, covering his nose, mouth, and telltale whisker marks.

"Well, there was this one scene where the sweet, innocent little girl was hurting because she was so aroused by the well hung, whitehaired intrepid traveler...but she didn't understand _why_ she was hurting. The hero had to show her why she was hurting and how to fix it. Of course, he was hurting too, so he had to show her what to do to help him as well." Jiraiya was leering at Naruto while he placed his hands gently on Naruto's hips.

"Oh….like…he was burning up with desire and she had to cool him down with her mouth?" Naruto asked in his best innocent voice.

"Yea…just like that…" Jiraiya's face broke into a devilishly lewd smile.

"A…are you burning up, too?" Naruto asked innocently, glad for the veil to hide his smirk.

"Welll….yea, a little bit…" Jiraiya admitted.

"Well, I should help you then, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Oh…yea…" the toad whimpered, smiling in anticipation.

"And…I should get more … comfortable…right?" Naruto winked.

"Definitely!" Jiraiya said enthusiastically.

"Okay then…." Pulling off his veil, Naruto dispelled his jutsu. When asked later, no one could say if Jiraiya's screams or Naruto's laughter was louder…

narujir, with the sexy jutsu working at strip club, no lemon and humor (guest) Eric


	13. Frog Girl-NaruHina, Teen, no Lemon

"So…how did we get this mission anyways?" Naruto asked, turning her head to look at her companion. The Hyuga heiress shrugged, not really understanding the mission either. Frowning Naruto crossed her arms, her fingers webbed, thanks to Jiraiya's mistake, combined with her (at the time his) sexy jutsu that stuck around…literally. It took Naruto several months to get used to the female form, but she finally did. It took her friends a little while longer. But, eventually, they did. However, due to her new form and abilities, it mandated some changes, especially in the teams.

She was now on the team with Shino and Hinata, being moved off of Team Seven. Kiba was put on Team Seven with Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto's ability to spit out toxins and poisons, as well as her affinity to water, made her a better fit with Hinata and Shino. As it was right now, Shino was out on watch after the team decided to stop for the night. The Hokage had sent their team out to retrieve a scroll. There wasn't much more known about this. Even Kurenai, who was leading the team and presently cooking the dinner, wasn't sure of all the details.

"M…maybe it is hard to get, so we may need to use your tongue?" Hinata offered.

"Well, I can use my tongue in many ways…" Naruto waggled her eyebrows. Blushing, Hinata giggled nervously. Laughing out loud, Naruto sighed. "Hey, Hinata…can I ask you a question, seriously now?" Naruto's tone had become serious.

Looking over curiously, Hinata nodded. "Of course, Naruto…what is it?"

"I…I was thinking, I should change my name…I mean, I'm not Naruto anymore. I was…thinking maybe Naruko? What do you think?" Blue eyes stared up at the heiress.

Hinata smiled kindly at the girl. "If that makes you more comfortable, I think that's fine. Is that what you want?" Thinking for a bit, the blonde finally nodded affirmatively. Hinata smiled. "Ok then, Naruko it is." About then Kurenai announced it was dinner. As they all sat around the fire and ate, Naruko explained her decision…and no one objected. The night was good.

()()()

It took three days to get to the village. As the team scouted the village they had to get the scroll from, Naruko got slightly distracted. They hadn't eaten in awhile, and she was hungry. As Shino sent out his bugs for recon, Naruko couldn't help herself…she might have ate one…or two…or ten. As Shino paled white, Naruko blushed blood red.

"Naruko, no eating your team members' insects!" Kurenai scolded.

Naruko looked down. "Sorry. I…I didn't mean to…I'm just really hungry and they tasted soooo good." Tears pricked at her eyes. Shino just walked off as Hinata came over to Naruko and hugged her.

"Hey, it's okay…guys just don't like girls with bugs." Hinata gave a small smile as Naruko sniffed and laughed, rubbing her nose.

()()()

As the team snuck into the central hut, where the scroll was, Naruko frowned. She realized then why their team was chosen. The scroll was suspended in a container, inside of a water tank. As all eyes turned to Naruko, she nodded, starting to strip down to her specially designed wetsuit. As she crawled into the room, Kurenai set Hinata to use her Byakugan for enemies as Shino went with Kurenai to scout as well.

Naruko scaled the wall, thanks to her webbed feet and hands. As she got to the ceiling, she saw the door that would allow her to enter the container. As she stuck out her tongue, it landed on the door and she flicked the door open. Jumping with a well placed leap, she landed in the doorway. Gripping the door frame of the water tank, she stood still, waiting for the tank to stop moving. Once it did, she swam up to the container with the scroll. Grabbing the scroll, she swam back out. Balancing on the doorway, she leapt again to the wall, scaling her way down. As she headed out the window, she saw the battle in place with her teammembers.

Hiding the scroll, she ran up, using her shadowclones to help in the battle. As she saw Hinata was tripped, an enemy going infor the killing blow, Naruko jumped over, spitting a gelatinous, sticky goo on the enemy. Screaming, the enemy flailed backwards as Naruiko offered a hand to Hinata, helping her to her feet. As Shino's bugs were drawn to the substance, they devoured the substance…and the enemy. As the Leaf ninja fought, they finally succeeded, rushing off into the night.

()()()

Making their way back to the Leaf, the team returned the scroll to the Hokage. As the Hokage praised the team after debriefing, Naruko felt pride in herself. She had helped her team…in fact, she was an invaluable asset. She finally felt like she belonged. Noticing that the Hokage had dismissed them, she turned around to leave. Suddenly, the Hokage's voice stopped Naruko.

"Naruto, do you know what this scroll is?" the kind voice asked. Naruko didn't feel any ill will towards Lord Third…he was one of the few who had always been kind to Naruko…and no one had informed him of Naruko's change in name. Turning, Naruko simply shook her head no.

"This scroll can reverse what's been done to you…and make you what you were before. The question is…do you want it?"

naru/hina: "can you please try making up a fun story based off usa-ritsu's Frog Girl Naruto AU? That'd be absolutely fantastic! Feel free to be as creative as you want with it!" (no lemon, comedy, adventure) *based off of usa-ritsu's gallery on deviantart …the frog girl series in her Naruto section.


	14. Tenzou's Toys, Jiraiya, Teen, No Lemon

Yamato sighed, standing up as the incessant knocking kept going. Opening his door, he saw the white haired Sanin standing there. "Master Jiraiya, how can I help you?" he asked, curious as to why the Toad Sage would show up at his home of all things.

"You…you…what the hell Yamato?" Jiraiya came storming in, looking around; making sure no one else was there. "You hurt me!" His face was red.

Yamato's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Me? How did I hurt you?" His tone was one of complete surprise.

"You know what you did!" The whitenette growled. "I can't get the splinters out!"

"The splinters?" Yamato asked, confused.

"Yea…the splinters…in my…" Jiraiya looked down at his crotch.

Yamato raised an eyebrow again. "Splinters in your…?"

"My…well…you know…." Jiraiya said, the red blush changing from anger into one of embarrassment.

"No, Master Jiraiya, I don't know." Yamato said calmly.

"I…I got splinters in my dick!" Jiraiya bellowed.

Blushing furiously now himself, Yamato looked at the floor. "How is that my fault Master Jiraiya?"

"If I wouldn't have used _your_ toys, I wouldn't have gotten splinters in my dick!" Jiraiya fumed.

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "None of my items would have given you a splinter in your penis." Yamato informed him. "All of my items are hand crafted and sealed smooth!"

"How can _this_ …" Jiraiya held out a beautiful mahogany ring "not give me splinters?!" he fumed. As Yamato took the ring and inspected it, he lifted his face, staring at Jiraiya.

"How did you use this?" Yamato asked curiously.

"I used it like a cock ring, how else do you think I would have used it?" Jiraiya pouted.

Yamato started chuckling, then full out belly laughing. Jiraiya frowned, looking at Yamato.

"Why are you laughing?" The Toad Sage demanded angrily.

"D…do you have the original packaging?" Yamato said as tears were forming at the corners of his eyes from laughing so much.

"Well…of course. I wanted you to give me my money back and pay for my medical bills." Jiraiya informed the wood ninja. Pulling out a box from his pouch, he handed it to Yamato. Wiping his eyes, Yamato took the box, opening the intricately carved lid that had "Tenzou's Toys" engraved on it. Sitting in the box was some black velvet cloth. Sitting on top of the cloth was a piece of parchment that said "Raging Red."

"Did you look under this cloth or read the back of the parchment?" Yamato asked.

"No…" Jiraiya said uncomfortably. "She was very pretty, so I just wanted to get to business…"

Lifting the cloth, Yamato revealed a row of five red rubber balls in a line, separated by about an inch. Sighing, he looked up. "This is customizable. You were supposed to figure out which of the sizes fit, and how many…then, after removing the other balls, you were then supposed to attach the ring to the string…The ring is the handle of the anal beads, not a cock ring." Yamato stated calmly, trying very hard not to laugh.

Jiraiya had never left anywhere so quickly, grabbing the box and rushing into the night.

()()()

As Yamato worked on his garden, he heard banging on his door again, about two weeks after his visit with Jiraiya. Wiping his hands, he took his gloves off, putting them in his pocket and going to the door. Upon opening it, Jiraiya stood there again, a look of absolute torture on his face. "Master Jiraiya? Has Naruto done something?" Yamato asked confused on why Jiraiya would be back at his home.

"Noo!" Jiraiya whined as he came in, uninvited. "Look, I'm a smart guy, but this time, you DEFINITELY made a defective product!" he whined. "I've been hurting so bad, I may have to go see Tsunade to get healed, but I don't want to go see her, so you better be able to fix it."

Yamato sighed. "What now?"

Jiraiya lifted up his shirt. His nipples were long, distended, and discolored. "There is no way I screwed this one up! I bought a pump to make my nipple a bit more…attractive, since the last girl said mine were on the small side. I used the pump…and … well, _look!_ "

Yamato shook his head. He had a feeling he already knew the answer, but…"Did you happen to bring the packaging for this one as well?"

"Yea." Jiraiya dug in his pouch and brought out another intricately carved box. As Yamato opened it, there was red velvet in this box, a piece of parchment laying on the red velvet, which said "Prime Pump." Yamato looked up as he shook his head.

"Did you see the 'please read' and the arrow asking you to flip over the paper?" Yamato asked as he looked at Jiraiya.

"Well, no…I mean, it's self-explanatory." Jiraiya rubbed his abused nipples.

"Really? Because, if it is so self-explanatory, then why did you use a penis pump on your nipples?" Yamato asked innocently.

"P…p…penis pump?" Jiraiya sputtered. "Who the hell would use that?" he asked, wide eyed.

"These…" Yamato went over, opening a large cabinet and pulling out a much smaller pair of pumps, "are nipple pumps." Handing the pumps to the Toad Sage, Jiraiya turned to leave with a grunt. Stopping, he turned back, giving them back to Yamato.

"No thanks, I hurt myself enough. I'm done with Tenzou's Toys." As the Sanin turned and fled Yamato's apartment, Yamato just chuckled, closing his cabinet. For being a legendary Sanin, he was also legendarily stupid.

eric-yamato makes sex toys and jiraiya misues them.


	15. IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT PROMPTS

If someone puts a request in my Naruto book that is for Yu-Gi-Oh, I will still do the story, but just post it in my YGO Prompt book. Same if someone puts a Naruto prompt in my YGO book. So, if you don't see your story done, please check the book of the anime/manga it's intended for.

Thanks!

cap


	16. Jealousy-SasukeShisui, Mature, Lemon

Sasuke sat on the edge of the dock, looking in the water, swinging his feet. It was his sixteenth birthday. There was going to be a party. It was supposed to be a surprise. Itachi told him, because, unlike his parents, his brother listened to him and actually cared about what Sasuke wanted…and Sasuke _hated_ surprises. However, Itachi had made his younger brother promise to act surprised. Of course, Sasuke promised to act surprised. Sasuke did everything his brother wanted him to do. Including suppressing his emotions towards Itachi's best friend Shisui. Sasuke remembered that day still as he morosely stared into the water.

 _Sasuke realized he was gay about the time he was ten. Shisui had successfully subdued the Uchiha uprising with his Kotoamatsukami, and was an "unknown" hero…unknown to all but a few. Sasuke had found out about this, and after some heavy denial in regards to his clan, he had begun to idolize Shisui. After that, Sasuke always wanted to be around Shisui…of course, at the time, it was just hero worship. Since Shisui enjoyed being around both of the Uchiha brothers, he saw no problem with the tag-a-long. Neither did Itachi…until Sasuke's confession four years later._

 _Sasuke was fourteen then, and had been having romantic dreams about Shisui for about three months. Finally, he realized he was falling in love with Shisui. He didn't know what to do about it, so he figured he would talk to Itachi. Itachi always knew everything. Walking up to his older brother, he looked at him. "Itachi? I need to talk to you."_

 _Itachi looked down from his perch in a tree, raising an eyebrow. "Hn?" he asked, jumping down and then sitting down on a tree stump. The look on his brother's face told Itachi that something was troubling Sasuke._

 _Sasuke looked down at his fingers, playing with them. Gulping audibly, he kept his eyes trained on his fingers. "Itachi, I…I think I love Shisui."_

 _Itachi stared at his younger brother. Pain lanced his heart…the last thing he wanted was for his brother to be hurt. However, he knew that Shisui was dating Ilea, and the two were serious about each other. "Sasuke, you need to stop this foolishness. Shisui has a girlfriend, and will be married to her one day. Stop yourself before heartbreak comes for you."_

 _And that was that. Sasuke could not "stop" falling in love with Shisui, but he tried very hard to suppress his urges. He even went so far as to cut back on spending time with Shisui, which hurt him greatly, but was in furtherance of his brother's wishes._

 _()()()_

 _Meanwhile, Shisui did not know why Sasuke had quit spending so much time with him. Shisui didn't realize how much he had enjoyed spending time with Sasuke until Sasuke wasn't around. It bothered Shisui a great deal, but he shook it off as a growing teenager developing other interests, and he was just having an "empty nest" syndrome, as if he was losing a little brother. He went about his life, and enjoyed training, his missions, Ilea, and spending time with Itachi. However, for some reason, he continued to miss spending time with Sasuke more than anything, and that sense of loss just wouldn't go away. It continued to bother him that he missed Sasuke so dearly. He just continued to try brushing it away as simply having adopted the two Uchihas as brothers and he was simply missing one of his brothers._

()()()

Sasuke got dressed for the party. He had asked Naruto to be his date. Since Naruto had been trying to gain Kakashi's attention to no avail, he had agreed, hoping to make Kakashi jealous. Sasuke didn't care about that; he didn't love Naruto like that, he just didn't want questions on his birthday…his family had been questioning/harassing him about when he would find his mate. "Remember, if my family asks, we are dating and madly in love. We had just been trying to keep it quiet because of being on the same team."

"Yea, sure…same with you…but if 'Kashi's around, a couple kisses would be nice." The blue eyes stared beseechingly at onyx ones.

Nodding, Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand and walked into the vacant living room. Putting on his best bored face, he called out. "Mom, Dad?" Shrugging, he turned to Naruto. "See Naruto, I told you no one was here. Everyone forgot my birthday but you." Turning to face Naruto, people rushed out with various "Surprise!" yells. Sasuke looked shocked, and then gave a smile. Hugging his parents, he then started making the rounds of partygoers.

()()()

Shisui and Ilea were there, of course. Seeing Sasuke's surprised face, Shisui smirked. Leaving Ilea to her friends for a few moments, Shisui went to find Sasuke. He knew Sasuke was faking, and he was going to call the boy on it. Walking up, he saw Sasuke and Naruto … _kissing_? Swallowing hard, Shisui's stomach lurched. Clearing his throat, the two teens parted, panting slightly. "Sorry, Sasuke…" Shisui forced a smile. "I just wanted to say happy birthday…and nice job faking it. I hadn't seen you in a while, so I wanted to make sure to personally wish you a happy birthday."

Sasuke looked at him, his throat constricting painfully as the love he had been suppressing threatened to surface. "Oh, hey Shisui…" Grabbing Naruto's hand, he kissed the knuckles. "Thanks, that's nice. How do you know I was faking it?" Sasuke eyed the dark haired Uchiha. Naruto stood next to Sasuke, but he looked very agitated.

"You never act surprised, even when you are surprised. Anyways, I can't believe you are sixteen already. You're growing up really fast." Shisui gave a half smile as Sasuke nodded. "Maybe sometime we can go on a mission together."

"Sure, if we get assigned together." Sasuke shrugged indifferently.

"Well, I'll let you get back to the party…I don't want to keep you." Giving a wave, Shisui blended back into the crowd, bumping into Kakashi, who seemed tense.

()()()

Later that night Shisui took Ilea home. As they lay in bed, he was haunted by onyx eyes staring into blue ones as the two males kissed. Tossing and turning, he started focusing more on Sasuke's part of the kiss. Feeling himself start to get excited, he sighed. Ilea leaned up on an elbow. "You okay, honey?" Nodding, he grabbed her, needing to find release. As he held her, mounting her and moving in an out of her, he couldn't help but to think of onyx eyes.

()()()

"Team Kakashi, your mission is to get the forbidden scroll back." Tsunade's hazel eyes studied the team. Nodding, the four headed out. As Kakashi and company flash stepped from tree to tree, Sasuke's eyes were on Shisui's back. Somehow, Sasuke ended up on a team with Shisui and Naruto. It was sheer torture, as Naruto insisted they keep up the act, as he was convinced that the act was working on Kakashi.

Settling down for the night, Naruto moved over to Sasuke as Kakashi was on watch and Shisui was eating. "Hey, I think it's working. Wanna try to make Kakashi jealous some more?" Naruto whispered. The knucklehead also thought it might help Sasuke's problem, and he thought it was stupid that Sasuke was denying himself because of Itachi. I mean, if Shisui was happy with Ilea, fine. Naruto wasn't advocating cheating. However, Shisui at least deserved to know that Sasuke loved him. Then Shisui could make an informed decision.

"Fine." Sasuke leaned over, kissing Naruto. Neither man felt anything from it, besides the friction of skin on skin. However, they acted as if they were both enjoying it greatly. As both started to moan a bit, Naruto cut his eyes over. Kakashi's jaw was set…he hadn't turned the page of Icha Icha in the last five minutes. Shisui got up from the fire and stalked off into the woods. Pulling back, panting, the two teens looked at each other. Naruto looked over at Kakashi, as if he just now realized Kakashi was there.

"Oh…s…sorry, Kakashi. Did this bother you?" Naruto asked breathily as Sasuke got up and followed Shisui into the woods, confused.

"Shisui…are you okay? Shisui!" Sasuke followed the elder out into the woods. Shisui was there, his back to Sasuke. "Shisui?" Sasuke gently touched Shisui's shoulder. Shisui stiffened, not saying anything. "Shisui, why are you out here in the woods at night? Kakashi was on watch, you should be getting rest."

"Sasuke, get back to the camp." Shisui's voice was low. He had to escape the show. He had broken up with Ilea earlier that day, since every time they had sex, all Shisui could think of was Sasuke. Then he is put on a team with Sasuke and _then_ had to sit and watch the Kissfest. It was driving him insane.

"Shisui…what is wrong? You don't normally act like this…are you okay?" Sasuke asked again, concern lacing his voice. Shisui was normally open and jovial for an Uchiha.

"I said…Go. Back. To. The. Camp." Shisui's voice was low…deadly. He was a fool. Just because he had broken up with Ilea didn't mean that Sasuke was interested with him or would want to leave Naruto. Hell, Sasuke was probably happy with Naruto.

"Damnit, Shisui…what is wrong? Is Ilea okay?" Sasuke persisted, forcing Shisui around. The look in Shisui's eyes confused Sasuke.

"No…she's not. We…we broke up." Shisui said, his voice strained.

"By Kami, what happened? I thought you two were happy?" Sasuke asked. He hugged the older male impulsively. Shisui and Ilea had been together for so long, it must hurt Shisui greatly.

"Don't." Was the strangled response.

"Don't what?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Damnit." Shisui growled, gripping Sasuke's head and forcing him into a kiss. As Sasuke gasped as the intense pleasure sliced through his nerves, Shisui snaked his tongue in that wet mouth. Moaning, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Shisui, pulling him closer. Running his fingers through Shisui's short locks, Sasuke broke the kiss, breathing heavy, eyes darker than normal. "Dump Naruto, be with me, Sasuke. Please." Shisui rasped out around pants.

"Done." Sasuke responded, pulling Shisui into another kiss. Nibbling and kissing on Shisui's neck, Sasuke ran hands down Shisui's body as Shisui let his head fall backwards, a moan slipping out of his lips. Pulling off Shisui's jacket and shirt, Sasuke pushed the other male to the ground, kissing the chest he had dreamed of for so long. As Shisui arched his back towards Sasuke's hungry mouth, he pulled Sasuke's head up, kissing him greedily again.

"I've loved you for so long," Sasuke murmured, kissing down the toned abdomen, nipping at the beltline. Feeling the erection straining against the cloth, Sasuke smirked, running his face down over the erection.

"Sasuke, I love you, too. It's why I had to break up with Ilea." Shisui moaned, grabbing Sasuke and rolling him over. Pulling off Sasuke's clothes… _all_ of them, not just the jacket and shirt, he admired Sasuke's body in the moonlight. Straddling the younger man's legs, he leaned down, kissing Sasuke gently. Running his fingers down Sasuke's chest, he smirked, seeing the goosebumps appear. As Sasuke arched towards Shisui's touch, Shisui started kissing all over Sasuke's body. As he attended to Sasuke's straining member, engulfing it in his warm mouth, Sasuke moaned, sparks of color flickering behind his eyelids. Intertwining his fingers in the short, spiky hair, Sasuke's hips started moving on their own accord. Whimpering, Sasuke called out as his muscles locked up, releasing in Shisui's mouth. Smirking, Shisui looked down at Sasuke. "Damn, you're gorgeous."

Panting heavily, Sasuke looked up at Shisui. "M…my turn." Getting up, he pushed Shisui on the ground, working off the nin's pants and working over Shisui's straining member. It didn't take long before Shisui released as well, shaking and panting. Sasuke flopped on his back, lying next to Shisui. Finally, Shisui looked over at Sasuke. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to come between you and Naruto…it's just…after I kept seeing you two kiss, I just…I guess I got jealous."

Sasuke chuckled. He was impressed the jinchurriki's plan worked. A bit later, both men got up, getting dressed and heading back to camp. Walking up to the fire, they sat down. Kakashi looked over, raised an eyebrow and then nodded at Shisui. "Your turn." Nodding, Shisui took up the position of watch. Sasuke sat down and ate the dinner he hadn't had a chance to eat, not paying attention to where Kakashi went.

After finishing dinner, Sasuke got up and headed toward his and Naruto's tent. As he started to unzip the tent, he heard moaning. "Oh, yea, Kashi…right there…" Naruto's voice came out strained and breathy. Stopping, Sasuke went and laid in the other tent. _I guess Naruto's plan worked for everyone._ Shaking his head, Sasuke drifted off to sleep, dreams of a future with Shisui making him smile.

Shiro_suzu2002 on Prompt Collection (Requests Open) 30 minutes ago

Shisui x sasuke : celos ( limón ' romance ) por favor ;) ;) ;);) ao3


	17. Student Teacher-KonohamaruNaru, M, Lemon

Konohamaru yawned. It was so hard to stay awake in class. Especially since he'd already graduated from the Academy. He did not expect to have to come back as a student. This new rule of two week mandatory continuing education every year was annoying, to say the least. Rubbing his face with his hand, he leaned his cheek on his fist, listening to the sensei drone on and on and on…Finally, the class was released. Yawning and standing, Konohamaru grabbed his books and walked out. Grabbing some ramen with his friends at Ichiraiku's, he perked up when he heard them talking about a substitute.

"Substitute sensei?" he asked around a mouthful of ramen. "When did this happen?"

Udon just sniffed as Moegi sighed. Looking at her teammate, she crossed her arms. "Konohamaru, weren't you listening at all? Sensei said he was going to have a student teacher in for the rest of the week."

"Oh, yea…I heard _that_." Konohamaru lied as he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Udon just stared disbelievingly at Konohamaru. As he kept eating, he wondered whom the student teacher would be. Finally, as they got ready to leave, Konohamaru promised he was coming to Udon's sixteenth birthday party the upcoming weekend. Trudging home, he quickly forgot about the student teacher as he did his chores and then went to bed. As his head hit the pillow, he yawned, wondering what to get Udon for his birthday.

()()()

The next morning, Konohamaru's jaw dropped when he walked in and saw the blonde bombshell of his dreams standing in front of the class. "Naruto?" Konohamaru asked, walking up to the pigtailed blonde-haired woman with the extremely curvy body.

Smiling, Naruto winked at him from the haze of sexy jutsu, the prim white shirt stretched taut over firm breasts, the black skirt short, and the petite feet in black heels. "Call me Naruko when I'm in this state."

Blushing, Konohamaru nodded. "S…sure, Naruko-sensei." Stumbling back to his seat, all he could do was stare at his sensei. He had had a crush on Naruto for at least three years…and he lusted after either form the blonde took. Naruto…or Naruko was attractive no matter the sex. While Naruko taught the class, Konohamaru's mind wandered. He was seeing the blonde by the river, the small string bikini a bright red, which accentuated the tan skin and big breasts. She was motioning for him to join her. Suddenly, a book was dropped right in front of Konohamaru, pulling him from his reverie of Naruko stripping out of a scanty red bikini. Looking up into blue eyes, he gulped. "Y…yes, Naruko-sensei?"

"You didn't listen to anything I said today, did you Konohamaru?" Naruko asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, irritation on her face.

Blushing, Konohamaru shook his head no, as he noticed that the classroom was empty. "S…sorry, sensei…I got distracted. You remember how that is, right?" he whined, hoping to appeal to Naruko's nostalgia.

"Ninja do not have the luxury of being distracted." Naruko's eye twitched. "Ninja need discipline." Coming over, she sat down in a chair. Pointing to her lap, she raised an eyebrow. "Corporal punishment will remind you."

Gulping, Konohamaru stood and immediately realized he had a problem from his daydream. Covering his erection with his books, he came and turned around, his ass towards Naruko. "Pants down." Naruko commanded. Blushing, Konohamaru slid his pants down, his back to Naruko. Setting his books down, he put his hands over his erection, gulping loudly. Naruko raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "You have a kink, huh?" Naruko purred as Konohamaru went completely red. He didn't know if he would be more embarrassed for Naruko to know he was daydreaming about her, or to let her think he had a spanking kink. Before he could respond, "Well then, lean over and get a proper spanking." Naruko said in a sultry voice. At that point, he didn't care, if she would talk to him like that, she could think whatever she wanted.

Konohamaru leaned over, his erection rubbing against Naruko's skirt. As her hand landed on Konohamaru's soft skin, he let out an involuntary moan. As Naruko smirked, she slapped that round, firm globes four more times. As the skin reddened, Konohamaru was moving his hips against Naruko's lap, moaning quietly. Stopping, Naruko commanded, "Stand up."

Konohamaru stood his cock straining as he covered it with his hands. Naruko eyed it for a bit. "I don't think this is working…you don't sound like you are being punished…" Naruko crooked her finger to Konohamaru. After Konohamaru walked up closer, Naruko moved Konohamaru's hands away. Eyeing the straining cock, she smirked. "And you don't look like you are being punished, either." Leaning down, she flicked her tongue over the tip and then gently ran her tongue over his shaft. As Konohamaru moaned, Naruko grabbed the shaft, stroking gently.

"N…Naruko?" Konohamaru choked out. Naruko looked up, sliding the tip of her tongue over the wet head. As Konohamaru looked down, he saw the blonde head go down, taking the thick shaft in her mouth, her nose nestling down into the dark curls. Feeling her hand massaging his balls, Konohamaru let out a gasping moan, shuddering. As the head of his dick hit the back of Naruko's throat, Konohamaru's knees buckled and he moaned louder.

"I…uhn…oh…" Konohamaru moaned, unable to speak. As Naruko worked Konohamaru towards orgasm, he could not help himself and put his hands in her hair. As the blonde worked Konohamaru over the brink, he let out a yell, releasing into Naruko's mouth. As Naruko looked up, cum dribbling out of the corner of her mouth, she smirked. "I think we'll have to continue this discipline…at my place." Standing up, she headed to the front of the room. Turning around and looking at Konohamaru, she chuckled. "You might want to put your clothes back together before you come to my house." Winking, she walked out, Konohamaru rushing out after her as he fixed his pants. He agreed, he definitely needed more training and discipline. And his student teacher was just the one to do it.

Hey I would like it ideal you could write more lemon stuff with SexyJutsu Naruko. Like Jiraja x Naruko lemon Or Konohamaru x Naruko Or Boruto x Naruko? Or if possible a Futa Sakura x SexyJutsu Naruko story? 12hanmac


	18. Home Is Where The Heart Is-KakaTeam 7, T

Wiping his eyes, trying to clear the smoke from them, Kakashi stood on wobbly knees. Staring in horror at the scene around him, he surveyed the dead bodies everywhere. Stomach churning, he rushed over to rosette who was laying on the ground, rubble all around her. "Sakura!" He called, studying her as her eyes fluttered open.

"K…Kakashi?" she asked in a soft voice, her long pink hair covered in grime and debris. Grimacing in pain, she whimpered as he picked her up and moved her carefully to a small hill, after checking her over cursorily for life threatening injuries.

"Sakura, stay right here. I've got to go check for others." Kakashi ordered. Sakura nodded as she sat up gently, trying to examine herself.

As Kakashi searched for survivors, he saw the blonde in the haze, standing on weary legs, carrying the dark haired younger Uchiha. As his stomach turned even more, he rushed up. "Kakashi-sensei…he's breathing, but he's bleeding badly." Blue eyes were watery, from pain or despair the silver jounin did not know. Studying the pale boy, Kakashi nodded.

"He's alive, and can be saved. Naruto, come with me." Leading the blonde over to Sakura, he helped get Sasuke comfortable, and then ordered Naruto to guard the two injured teammates while he went to search for survivors.

()()()

The Leaf Village was nonexistent, wiped from existence by the Seven Tailed Demon. Very few villagers were left, in fact, no more than thirty…and those that were determined that the best course of action was to take the survivors and just try to … survive. Kakashi had determined that he would take, raise, and train Team 7. They had only been formed a few months prior, but Kakashi already felt a bond with the team, since they had been the only team of Kakashi's to successfully complete his bell challenge.

Kakashi found a small, three bedroom home and moved them all in. Each of the three genin had their own bedrooms, and Kakashi converted a closet into a bedroom for himself. He had tried to find a bigger place, but there were not any to be found. Doing his best to make it livable, he set about trying to go on with life and the daily grind.

()()()

Late one night, about a week after the four moved in, lighting lit up the night sky as thunder rumbled through the area, shaking the house occasionally. After the genin had all went to bed, Kakashi retired to his room to catch up on his reading. Turning on the small lamp by his bed, he settled down with the latest in the Icha Icha Paradise series. Suddenly, there was a knock on Kakashi's door. Setting his book aside, he called out, "Enter." He didn't have his mask on…he didn't wear it when he was not out. Seeing Naruto standing at the door in pajama bottoms, no shirt, his walrus hat on, Kakashi wondered what Naruto could need. "Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto shifted on his feet, eyes looking away. "Um, Kakashi-sensei…c…could I sleep with you tonight? All I can do is keep thinking…I mean…it could have been me?" His blue eyes shone with tears…tears of guilt, shame, and fear.

"Maa, Naruto…come here." Kakashi was not comfortable with comforting people, let alone seven-year-old boys, but he could see the vulnerability in Naruto's expression. As Naruto crawled up in the bed, he flung his arms around Kakashi, hugging him tightly. As Kakashi sat there uncomfortably, he gently wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Naruto…it wasn't you. Your demon is still sealed inside of you. And we will work together to stop him from coming out. Alright?" Kakashi asked, looking down at the youth. Naruto looked up, sniffling, and nodded, fear still in his eyes, but trust, too. Settling down in the bed, the boy rolled over, shifting his butt against Kakashi's hip. Sighing, Kakashi picked up his book and started to read again. After about fifteen minutes, and several rumbles of thunder later, he heard another knock. "Yes?" he called out, Naruto softly snoring, nuzzled against Kakashi.

The door open and the backsplash of light illuminated the pink hair. "K….Kakashi? It started to storm…and…well, the lightning, it…it reminded me of all the times my mother would rock me when I woke up to a storm, scared." Kakashi could hear the tears and grief in her voice.

"Sakura, would you like to sleep with Naruto and me?" Kakashi asked. His bed was not that big, but his heart went out to the young girl who had lost so much. Nodding gratefully, she crawled up in the bed on the other side of Kakashi and covered up. As Kakashi sat, propped back against the wall, he went back to his book. Suddenly, he heard his door open. Sighing, he shook his head.

"Come in Sasuke." Kakashi stated. As the Uchiha walked in rigidly, Kakashi took the initiative, putting a bashful smile on his face. "I…heh, well; I'm scared of storms, so these two wanted to keep me company. Would you like to as well?" He asked, as he motioned to the two sleeping on either side of him. Kakashi had been watching the Uchiha over the past few weeks, and he was worried. Sasuke was even more withdrawn than before. Kakashi was terrified that Sasuke might slip over a precipice and Kakashi may lose the boy.

"Hn, well, I suppose, if you are _that_ scared." Sasuke stated, crawling on the bed. Naruto grunted and rolled, so Kakashi moved the blonde up to where he was half laying on Kakashi's chest to make room for Sasuke. Kakashi turned off the lamp and sat quietly, starting to doze as the three children were in various states of sleep around him. Suddenly, he heard the patter of feet.

"Pakkun, don't even think about it." A disgruntled humph was all he heard in response.

()()()

The first few months were the hardest. Naruto bounced back the easiest, as he had the fewest ties to the Village. Even knowing that, Naruto still felt bad for Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, whom all had lost family and/or several friends. Naruto had really only lost the Hokage and Iruka…anyone else he cared about was in the hut with him.

Kakashi had never been, and never thought he would be, a father or father figure. Therefore, it was taking some adjusting for him to acclimate to his new role. He had hired himself out to the nearby village as a shinobi to help care for the three, and he didn't really want for work…everyone knew who he was, and he was in high demand.

Kakashi kept training the genin, and soon, the four were all hired out for missions. Usually, it would be a four-man mission, but sometimes they had solo missions. Those were the worst. Kakashi worried for his team when he was not with them. It was not that he didn't believe in them, it was just that, he trusted himself to protect them more than he trusted anyone else. It was what worked for him. It was what always worked for him. He did not realize he was holding his breath through the solo missions until he breathed again when his team returned home.

()()()

Slowly, time did heal their wounds. While the memories would never go away, new memories were forming. Memories of Kakashi taking the three fishing, of continuing to train the genin, of creating his own form of exams to advance them to chunin, of board games on rainy nights with the four.

Sitting down at dinner one night, two years after the Village was destroyed; Kakashi looked at Naruto as he served the four of them. Naruto had been rather quiet. "Naruto, did something happen today you want to talk about?" Kakashi asked gently.

Looking around, Naruto finally raised his water glass. "It's been two years since we lost the Leaf Village. Two years since we lost our Village, our friends, and our family. I remember thinking, in those first few days, that we were just…lost after that. We lost our homes…our identities…our futures. But, I realized when I was out on the last mission that we hadn't."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto, as did Kakashi. Sasuke was ready to open his mouth for a harsh retort, but Naruto continued before Sasuke could. "I mean, yes, we did lose the Leaf…physically. In addition, we lost our family and friends…physically. But, we still have all those memories of the Leaf and our loved ones to help build us into who we are. And we have Kakashi-sensei, who is taking care of us, training us in the ways of the Leaf. And we have each other. We are a family now. So we didn't really lose our home, because home is where the heart is, and I think all of our hearts are right here in this room."

Kakashi just stared at Naruto. Never would he have expected such words to come out of the blonde knucklehead's mouth. However, maybe, Kakashi had been selling Naruto short. He had been thinking this whole time that Naruto hurt the least because he lost the least. But maybe, just maybe, even if he had the least to lose, he also had the most to gain, having not had near as much love as the others did.

Sakura cleared her throat and smiled gently. "I agree. Home is where the heart is…and right here is where my heart is." She put her hand in the middle of the table, looking around. Naruto put his hand on top and both looked at Sasuke, who begrudgingly put his hand on top of the other two, Kakashi completing the pile. As the silver haired jounin looked around the kitchen, he felt something he did not normally feel…peace.

()()()

Sasuke had the young girl, carrying her as he flash stepped away quickly. Team 7 had been sent on a mission. The mission was simple; retrieve the hostage and return her to the Sand Village. However, the captors were anything but simple, as was soon shown in the bloody battle. As Sakura flash stepped to Kakashi, Naruto finished with the last of them, his clones disintegrating as his Rasengan landed true, Kakashi's body slumping at the barrage he took protecting Naruto. Leaning over her sensei of six years, her eyes were worried. "It's okay, Kakashi, let me get a look at you." Sakura had been taking lessons as a medic nin in the village as payment for some of the missions. She had a talent for it, and was quite a good healer.

Kakashi's eye was bleeding, as he had to use his Sharingan extensively. As he faded from consciousness, Naruto turned to her. "Sakura! What's wrong with Kakashi! Fix him!" His blue eyes shone with concern.

"I'm trying Naruto!' Sakura shrieked, as the silver haired male's life force was ebbing. As she worked frantically on the older male, Naruto stood guard over them. As the life escaped Kakashi's body, Sakura kept working frantically, tears slipping from her eyes.

()()()

For Sasuke's sixteenth birthday, all he wanted was a quiet family dinner at home. Sakura and Naruto agreed, begrudgingly, even though both of them wanted to throw a big party. Naruto set out the plates as Sakura plated the food. As they all ate, each of them could not help but to stare at the empty chair that had held Kakashi. Naruto tried to keep the mood jovial, but it only went so far before silence engulfed the room.

Finally, it was cake time. As Naruto turned off the lights, Sakura came in with the cake, candles blazing. Sitting the cake down, Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Do I have to?" he asked in boredom.

"Yes." She pouted, crossing her arms. Sighing, he nodded, blowing out the candles. As Naruto turned on the lights, all three jumped as the silver haired elder of the family was sitting in his chair, a small package in front of Sasuke.

"What?" Kakashi asked, looking around. "I told you all I'd be back from my mission before his birthday. I may have gotten a little lost, but I'm back before his birthday is over." As the three piled on Kakashi in hugs, laugher could be heard from the cottage, which was where Team 7's heart was…it was their home.

From: saku642734 -I always like ones where kakashi adopts team 7 as kids. So if you can. Team 7(no pairing)- home is where the heart is (no lemon, family, adventure)-3 ffn


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, so, a lot has happened in my life, and I have very little free time right now than I had before, as well as keeping 2 active stories up. I'm starting my own business, which is taking A LOT of my time. Therefore, I am closing prompts. I have 5 left to do, 4 YGO & 1 Naruto, and they are running about 20-30 days behind, but I will have them finished by December 31 (Silvergolddragon, KearitonaNaurcorm, atlanticz, hanmac, and ukeyugixsemeyami 15 are who I have the prompts from...and I'm sorry they are so late, but know I haven't forgotten about you). However, I'm NOT taking any new prompts. I appreciate all the support, but I just can't take anymore right now and do justice in any kind of a timely fashion. Thank you so much for your support! I may open prompts again later, when I have more time to devote to them, but I just can't right now. Have a great holiday season everyone!

Love, Capricorn


	20. Home--SakuraNaruko, Mature, Lemon

"How the hell did this happen?" Naruto mumbled to himself, looking in the mirror at his reflection in full on sexy jutsu mode…full breasts, long curled locks, pouty lips.

Sakura came in, walking up to Naruto. "Naruto, come on…knock off the jutsu…we have to get to training."

Naruto gave an aggravated look at Sakura. "I want to, but I can't. It's not releasing, no matter what I try to do." Frowning, he stared at the reflection staring angrily back at him. "I think I got a curse. Now I'm a guy stuck in a girl's body!" he ranted. Sakura looked over, a sympathetic look on her face. It seemed as though maybe the knucklehead wasn't playing around. Naruto looked at her. "What's the look for?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry about it now, Naruto. Let's work on a solution."

()()()

Three months later, there was still no change. No one could get the jutsu off…and experts, shinobi, shaman, _everyone_ had been called in to try. Sitting down in his apartment…he stared at his reflection. Glumly, he took another drink of whiskey as Sakura came in and sat down. "Hey, Naruto." She said softly, coming to sit down next to him.

Naruto just looked up sadly. "I'm a girl from now on, huh?"

Sakura smiled in pity at her friend. "I guess so. But it's okay…being a girl isn't so bad." She smiled at him. Frowning, he just grumbled, taking another drink of whiskey. Sakura looked at Naruto. "You have to stop hanging onto the past. You're a girl…embrace it." Naruto stared at her.

After several long minutes, he let out a ragged sigh. "Yea…I guess you're right. Sakura…if I'm going to be a girl…well, call me Naruko…okay?" Blue eyes stared at her.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Sounds good Naruko."

()()()

Sakura and Naruko grew closer as the months passed. Naruko felt like a freak, and had so many questions about being a girl. She only felt comfortable talking to Sakura. Sakura had to help Naruko with problems Naruko didn't even know existed. One night, as both girls lay on the couch watching a romantic movie, Naruko looked up at Sakura as the movie ended. "How come you aren't with Sasuke yet?"

Sakura's eyes cut away. "I…I just don't really want to be with him anymore."

"Ooo, do you like someone else?" Naruko asked, eyeing the rosette with a smile. Gossip was something Naruko had latched onto easily…as long as it was not malicious.

Sakura blushed and looked away. "Yea, kinda…but I don't know that I'll ever really be with anyone."

Naruko raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why not?"

Sakura got up, grabbing the teacups. "I…I don't want to talk about it."

Naruko grabbed Sakura's hand. "Sakura, come on. You're my best friend. What's wrong?"

Sakura sat down, looking at her fingertips. "Naruko…I'm a hermaphrodite."

Naruko just looked at Sakura, her blue eyes widening in understanding. "Oh…s..so you ha…"

"Yes, Naruko, I have both a penis and a vagina." Her voice got that angry warning tone and Naruko put her hands up.

"Sorry." Looking concerned, Naruko tilted her head to the side. "Why do you think that would be a deal breaker?"

Sakura looked at the blonde as if she had grown a second head. "How many people do you know that want to be with a freak?"

Naruko slid off the couch and knelt in front of Sakura, taking her hands. "I want to be with you. I…I just didn't know how to tell you Sakura. I've always had a crush on you, since the first day I saw you in the Academy. Then, I go and get stuck as a girl…so I figured my chances were now none, even though I knew they were slim before. I don't even know if you're into girls." Naruko's blue orbs shone with sincerity as she looked up at Sakura.

Blinking, looking at Naruko, Sakura smiled tentatively. "Really?"

Naruko smiled. "Really."

Hugging Naruko, Sakura leaned down, kissing Naruko gently. Pulling back, Naruko blinked in surprise. Grinning, Naruko leaned in, kissing more. Letting out a shaky breath, Sakura sucked her bottom lip through her teeth. "I do like girls…you particularly." Grinning, Naruko smirked. Giving a warning glare, Naruko straightened up. "Can I take you on a date?"

Sakura nodded, smiling. "I'd like that."

()()()

The two women started dating. It wasn't much different from before, except there was now a label to it and each knew the other liked them in more than just a platonic way. Taking Sakura home after dancing one night, Naruko helped Sakura into her apartment. Leaning over to give Sakura a good night kiss, the kiss became more heated, Naruko running her hands up and down Sakura's spine. Shivering, Sakura pulled back, hooded eyes looking at Naruko. "M…maybe we should get more comfortable."

Nodding, Naruko offered a hand to Sakura. As the two women went to the bedroom, Sakura smirked, slipping off her top. As Naruko openly ogled the rosette, Sakura unclasped her bra, her breasts standing at attention at her obvious arousal. Walking up, Naruko slid her hands over the mounds of flesh. At the touch, Sakura let her head fall back, letting out a little moan as Naruko rubbed and squeezed those mounds.

"My turn." Sakura whispered, helping Naruko to get rid of the dress she was wearing. Slipping off the bra, Sakura ran her fingertips over Naruko's ample breasts, tweaking and teasing the nipples until they stood at attention. Moaning, Naruko pulled Sakura to her, kissing her feverishly as their breasts rubbed against each other, increasing the sexual tension in the air.

"I…I want to see." Naruko whispered, slipping her fingers in the waistband of Sakura's capri pants. Nodding, blushing, Sakura helped Naruko completely disrobe Sakura, Sakura's shaft standing at attention. Gulping, Naruko didn't realize how much she liked cock until she saw Sakura's. Slipping down to her knees, she ran her tongue over Sakura's shaft as her hands massaged Sakura's thighs. Sakura shivered at the feeling. Taking the encouragement provided from that shiver, Naruko slipped her mouth over Sakura until her nose rested in pink curls. Groaning, knees buckling, Sakura put her hands on the dresser and desk by her to keep her footing.

As Naruko worked on Sakura's shaft, she felt herself becoming wetter between her legs. Unable to stop herself, Naruko slipped a finger inside herself, rubbing her clit and moaning around Sakura. Sakura let out a moan as well, running her fingers through the long golden locks, sinking to her knees, effectively cockblocking herself. Pulling away, Sakura eyed Naruko. "Can I make love to you?" she asked, breathing heavily. Naruko looked up, eyes hooded. Nodding, Naruko lay down as Sakura positioned herself between Naruko's legs.

Sliding into Naruko's wet entrance, Sakura moaned at the feeling of velvet surrounding her. "Oooh, Naruko, you're so wet baby." she murmured, thrusting in and out. Naruko just groaned, staring up at Sakura, arching her back as she stared at the rosette. As the women rode the waves of pleasure, their thrusts became more and more erratic ad ecstasy overtook them. Thrusting, grunting, Naruko called out as her orgasm shook her, her hot tunnel clenching around Sakura. The pressure sent her over the edge, spurting creamy jets into Naruko. As the two stared at each other, Sakura gently pulled out, pulling Naruko into her arms.

Breathing heavily, Naruko smiled at her. "You were amazing." Reaching up and slipping the rosette's hair behind an ear, Naruko snuggled against her. Sakura held the blonde close, sleep dragging her under its dark waves. As the two self-proclaimed "freaks" fell asleep in each other's arms, they both felt at peace and felt that they finally had found a place to call home.

Or if possible a Futa Sakura x SexyJutsu Naruko story? hanmac


End file.
